Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo
by upilnyaxuxi
Summary: [Chp 10 END!] Entah karena kutukannya atau hal lain, Seongwoo malah menyukai Daniel yang seharusnya dia hancurkan. Ancient Egypt!AU. Ongniel, slight 2Hyun, OngHwang. BXB, Bot!Niel Fem!Minhyun. DLDR, YANG GAK SUKA SILAKAN KELUAR DARI SINI, MAKASIH. Jangan lupa RNR ya XD
1. Chapter 1

Curse

* * *

Warn : hanya _**terinspirasi**_ dari film The Mummy.

Disclaimer : film The Mummy jelas punya Universal Studio, Dark Universal, dan Perfect World Pictures. Cast OC punya saya (emang ada -,-), member wannaone punya YMC, Dongho dan Jonghyun punya PLEDIS, bocah produs milik agensinya masing-masing :') *digampar*

Cast : OngNiel with Bot!Niel, slight OngHyun with Fem!Minhyun, tokoh lain cari sendiri *ditabok*. Kemungkinan terbesar, member produs 101 ada, tapi entah siapa, cari sendiri. JBJ ada, sedikit kayaknya *digampar*

Genre : fantasy, romance, Ancient Egypt!AU, sedikit imajinasi di luar nalar voldemortnyel

* * *

 _Death is but the doorway to new life. We live today, we shall live again. In many forms shall we return—Egyptian Prayer of Resurrection_

* * *

Jonghyun kembali membersihkan inkripsi yang baru saja ditemukannya. Dia lalu membuka buku _rune_ -nya, dan mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang telah dituliskan dalam inkripsi tersebut. Dan yang jelas, dia menganga lebar setelah mengetahui maksud dari inkripsi tersebut—Kegelapan dalam sejarah dunia.

* * *

Flashback

 _Daniel tersenyum kepada kakaknya—yang sudah jelas akan mewarisi takhta ayah mereka berdua. Iri? Jelas. Tidak ada yang namanya anak kedua atau seterusnya yang mewarisi takhta—Harus anak yang pertama, itu kata kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi, pasti kakaknya-lah yang menempati kursi tersebut, bukan Daniel. Kecuali, jika kakaknya tersebut meninggal, bisa dipastikan bahwa Daniel-lah yang akan menempati kursinya tersebut._

 _Hubungan awal Daniel dan kakaknya sangat baik. Hingga Daniel memutuskan untuk membenci kakaknya sepenuhnya setelah kakaknya mengatakan hal tersebut._

" _Daniel, kakak harus belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main lagi denganmu!"_

 _Daniel sakit hati, sungguh. Itu ditahannya dalam beberapa hari, namun akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi setelah kakaknya marah besar padanya karena buku yang tertimpa saus dari makanan. Daniel tidak sengaja menumpahkannya, dan kakaknya marah besar. Meskipun Daniel sudah meminta maaf hingga berlutut di depan kakaknya, kakaknya tetap tidak memaafkannya._

 _Dan Daniel memutuskan untuk berubah._

 _Dilakukannya perjanjian untuk membuatnya berkuasa, dan Seth datang, memberikannya sebuah senjata untuk menghabisi kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya. Daniel senang akan hal tersebut, dan dibunuhnya kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya dengan sekali tusukan tepat di jantung ketiganya. Seth hanya meminta tubuh seseorang untuk ditempatinya, dan Daniel sudah memilih tubuh tersebut._

 _Namun, prajurit kerajaan menggagalkannya tepat ketika Daniel sudah siap untuk menusuk jantung tubuh yang akan digunakannya untuk Seth. Dia dimumi hidup-hidup dengan paksa, dan tidak ada yang tahu dimana tempatnya dikubur._

* * *

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan itu bisa membuat kita terbunuh, sialan!" pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memarahi temannya yang sedang menatap tanah dibawahnya yang membentuk sebuah lubang besar.

"Tempat inilah mengapa aku mencuri peta ini dari cewek semalam!" pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menoyor kepala Woojin (sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ ) dengan keras, lalu menatapnya serius. "Kau tahu berapa keuntungan yang bisa kita dapatkan dari sini?"

Woojin berpikir sebentar, lalu, "Tiga juta won? Oh ayolah, itu tidak sepadan dengan apa yang kita alami di sini!"

"Nyaris tiga milyar won, anak bodoh!" Seongwoo kembali menoyor kepala Woojin. "Dan tentu saja, di _black market_ , bukan di pasaran yang biasa," katanya, lalu berjalan ke arah seorang mayor yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Mayor tersebut menghampiri Seongwoo dan nyaris menghajarnya—untung Seongwoo punya refleks yang bagus, sehingga mayor tersebut hanya bisa menggeram sambil menahan amarahnya. "Santai saja, Mayor Dongho," kata Seongwoo dengan santai, setelahnya pergi ke tempat dimana truk militer itu terparkir.

" . , HAH? SUDAH KUBILANG KAU DITUGASKAN DI SANA! TAPI KENAPA AKU MALAH MENEMUKANMU DI DAERAH ANTAH BERANTAH SEPERTI INI?" teriakan menggelegar dari arah Dongho, mengagetkan Seongwoo yang sedang mencari makanan di dalam truk.

"Aku sudah menegurnya, Mayor. Tapi salahkan saja kenekatannya itu. Untungnya desa ini sudah kosong," alasan Woojin, mengekor di belakang Dongho.

Dongho berbalik ke arah Woojin. "Kalau aku tahu desa ini masih berpenghuni, aku jelas akan mengabaikan suara _random_ dari HT," dengusnya, lalu menatap Seongwoo tajam-tajam.

Pria itu kini sedang mengunyah sepotong besar _sandwich_ yang berhasil ditemukannya di dalam truk. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara truk lain—Dongho yakin dia tidak menugaskan satu batalyon tentara lagi hanya untuk menghancurkan desa, jadi itu siapa? Dan sesaat kemudian, pertanyaan Dongho itu terjawab ketika seorang perempuan muncul dengan wajah mengeras dan tangan terkepal erat, menandakan dia siap untuk menghajar seseorang di sana. Wanita itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah gerombolan Dongho, Woojin dan Seongwoo ketika dia mengenali salah satu di antara mereka. Lalu …

PLAKK!

Seongwoo sukses menyemburkan _sandwich_ yang sedang dimakannya, lalu menatap wanita itu sambil nyengir lebar. "Hai?"

"Bisa kau katakan apa urusan wanita sepertimu di sini dengan pria brengsek seperti Ong Seongwoo?" Dongho menunjuk ke arah Seongwoo dan wanita itu menggeram hebat.

"Dia mencuri catatan milikku—Jonghyun menyuruhku untuk mencari sesuatu di sini, dan dia telah mencuri catatan itu!" amuknya, yang langsung ditahan oleh Dongho.

"Jonghyun? Ah, arkeolog itu?"

"Berapa arkeolog bernama Jonghyun yang kau kenal, huh?" kata wanita tersebut, melepas paksa tangannya yang ditahan oleh Dongho, lalu, "Aku butuh catatan itu sece—Lubang apa itu?"

Mata wanita tersebut lalu menilik lubang yang terbentuk dari bom milik batalyon Dongho. Dongho mendesah keras, setelahnya menunjuk Woojin dan Seongwoo.

"Kau lihat kedua orang bodoh itu? Mereka diserang sekelompok penduduk, dan memintaku untuk menjatuhkan bom di sini. Kujatuhkan, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada lubang sebesar itu," dan nyengir setelah menatap geram pada Woojin dan Seongwoo.

Woojin sudah mengkeret duluan, tapi Seongwoo masih dengan santainya meminum _cola_ yang ditemukannya serta sebungkus _tortilla_ berisi daging yang berada di tangannya, mengindikasikan bahwa pria satu itu kelaparan berat. Sementara itu, wanita tersebut terus berjalan mendekat ke arah lubang tersebut, dan apa yang dilihatnya jelas membuatnya terkejut.

"Mayor, bisa kau keluarkan semua barangku dan, orang untuk menemaniku di dalam kuburan yang baru saja kalian temukan ini?"

* * *

Seongwoo dan Woojin melakukannya dengan cemberut berat. Dongho baru saja menyuruh keduanya untuk menemani Minhyun—nama wanita itu—dengan alasan bahwa Seongwoo dan Woojin-lah yang kompeten dalam hal ini. Sementara Minhyun mulai meneliti kuburan tersebut, Seongwoo dan Woojin memasang matanya tajam-tajam, hanya untuk mencari berbagai harta yang ikut terkubur di dalamnya.

Setetes cairan-entah-apa menetes di tengan Seongwoo yang terlindungi oleh sarung tangan, setelahnya dibuangnya cairan tersebut sambil berseru menjijikkan. Sementara itu, Minhyun melihat dari mana arah datangnya cairan tersebut dan langsung mengenalinya dalam sepersekian detik.

"Itu merkuri. Jangan kau minum—" katanya ketika melihat Woojin nyaris menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di bawah stalagtit yang menjatuhkan cairan keabuan itu. "—karena masyarakat Mesir Kuno percaya kalau merkuri bisa melemahkan apapun yang bersifat jahat."

Minhyun berjalan lebih dalam , diikuti oleh Woojin dan Seongwoo yang sama-sama mengedikkan bahu secara bersamaan. Merkuri tersebut jatuh ke saluran tertentu, dan Minhyun memilih untuk mengikuti dimana berakhirnya saluran tersebut. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat (dibantu dengan lampu yang telah dipasang oleh Seongwoo dan Woojin atas paksaan Minhyun), Minhyun menemukan kolam besar penuh berisi merkuri, dengan rantai yang terpasang pada entah-apa-didalamnya, serta enam figur penjaga.

Kedua mata Seongwoo dan Woojin langsung terpancang pada berbagai perhiasan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan seakan memiliki pikiran yang sama, keduanya saling mengangguk pelan, tanpa diketahui oleh Minhyun. Sementara itu Minhyun menatap berbagai alat yang ada di dalamnya dengan takjub.

Seongwoo dan Woojin diam-diam mengambil beberapa perhiasan yang ada, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Kau benar soal ini," Woojin berkata tanpa suara ke arah Seongwoo.

"Apapun itu, jangan coba-coba mengambil harta yang ada, dan jangan melepaskan tali yang ada," peringat Minhyun. "Jonghyun benar soal ini. Ini adalah sebuah penjara, bukan makam."

Seongwoo dan Woojin sama-sama berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, pistol yang ada di tangan Seongwoo telah siap menembak rantai di atasnya. Dan dengan sengaja, Seongwoo menembakkan pistolnya tersebut, yang tepat mengenai rantainya, dan katrol yang ada langsung menarik rantai dari dalam kolam, menampakkan sebuah peti besar berisi entah-apa di dalamnya.

Rahang Minhyun mengeras seketika. "Bukankah sudah kubilang agar jangan melakukan apa-apa?" katanya penuh penekanan, dibalas dengan kedikan bahu tidak jelas dari Seongwoo. "Perintahkan orangmu untuk membawa petinya ke atas," katanya final, dan dia pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Seongwoo dan Woojin yang menganga lebar.

* * *

'Karena sesungguhnya hidup di dunia itu hanyalah main-main semata. Makanya, soal OSN, ulhar, UAS itu gak usah dipikirin daripada otakmu gosong. Diketawain ajalah, gausah dibawa sampe tidur" —oknum terduga berinisial AR alias mami absensi yang kerjanya ngitungin anak orang tiap kerut ekskul, di suatu siang panas habis ngerjain banyak soal—

Ps : DISARANKAN UNTUK MELIHAT FILM THE MUMMY TERLEBIH DAHULU (disana Tom Cruise ganteng banget T_T sayang udah punya istri *eh* *voldemortnyel bukan penikung* *voldemortnyel udah punya orang yang lebih ganteng dari tom cruise* *voldemortnyel gak mau cari perkara sama istrinya tom cruise*) tau gak, aku terlalu ngarep _ending_ film The Mummy adalah Ahmanet-Nick, bukan Nick-Jennifer, makanya ini FF hasil pemikiran nista jelmaan voldemort XD

Utang FF-ku masih banyak, dan _here I am_. Malah buat yang baru. Udah deh, bunuh aja jelmaan voldemort yang sok-sok rajin belajar (padahal aslinya malesan). Gara-gara **kangdanong** , pikiranku jadi langsung kemana-mana *mak, maapin anakmu ini maaak T_T* Ongniel moment kayaknya mulai chapter depan deh. Terserah author jelmaan voldemort aja yap xixixi

Jangan lupa RNR juseyong~


	2. Chapter 2

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

Beberapa orang memeriksa tubuh Woojin—dia tadi bilang kalau dia digigit oleh laba-laba di makam—penjara—yang tadi mereka masuki. Seongwoo menatapnya lekat, lalu melihat sebuah luka—atau entah, luka macam apa yang ada di selangka Woojin. Luka itu membentuk pola yang aneh, seperti, entah, _rune_ atau apa itu (menurut Seongwoo)

"Hei, kau tahu apa arti tulisan tersebut?" tanyanya pada Minhyun, yang menatapnya aneh.

Minhyun berjalan ke arah Seongwoo dan Woojin, lalu mencoba untuk mengidentifikasi _rune_ yang tertulis di tubuh Woojin—sambil sesekali merawat luka tersebut agar Woojin tidak terinfeksi. Diraihnya sebotol antiseptik di kotak P3K (yang kebetulan saja ada di tenda tempat dimana Seongwoo dan Woojin sama-sama beristirahat) serta kapas dan pinset, hanya untuk membersihkan luka Woojin.

"Itu _rune_ kuno Mesir. Aku belum pernah mempelajarinya. Jonghyun mungkin bisa membantuku," katanya pelan.

Dan setelah Minhyun mengatakannya, Dongho datang, memberitahu ketiganya soal peti yang telah diangkat dan mereka yang akan pulang ke Korea dengan peti tersebut.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat. Aku khawatir badai pasir itu bisa mencapai tempat ini beberapa menit lagi. Sebaiknya kalian bergegas," kata Dongho cepat, lalu mengarahkan ketiganya untuk berlari ke pesawat kargo militer yang tersedia.

* * *

Seongwoo menatap Woojin dengan aneh—pemuda bergingsul itu kini berdiri di dekat peti yang tadi mereka ambil dari makam—penjara bawah tanah. Yang aneh, pemuda bergingsul itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja, Seongwoo menjadi ragu, kalau sekarang Woojin malah menyukai benda mati itu daripada Hyungseob (pacar Woojin, nyaris sebelas-duabelas dengan Daehwi—pacar Dongho—tapi merupakan salah satu agen paling hebat di militer). Dan Seongwoo berdoa, semoga saja Woojin tidak pindah haluan kepada benda mati. Kalau Woojin memang betul-betul _belok_ ke peti itu, Seongwoo memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Hyungseob supaya Woojin bisa dihajarnya habis-habisan.

Tapi selanjutnya, apa yang dilakukan Woojin membuat Seongwoo dan Minhyun terkejut setengah mati. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan belatinya dan berjalan menuju Dongho—yang langsung membuat Dongho refleks terbangun dan berusaha melarikan diri dari Woojin.

"Bocah tolol, apa yang kau lakukan!" umpat Dongho pelan.

Seongwoo mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan reflek, diikuti Minhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya beserta dua-tiga orang bawahan Dongho lainnya, berusaha menghindari Woojin dengan belatinya. Dongho nyaris tertusuk belati Woojin, tapi dia dengan cepat menghindar dan Seongwoo menembaki Woojin. Tepat terkena di jantungnya, namun Woojin tetap berdiri kokoh. Merasa tidak berhasil, Seongwoo lalu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke selangkangan Woojin dan menembakinya sebanyak dua kali. Dan, setelahnya, melepaskan satu tembakan lagi ketika melihat sedikit gerakan di tubuh Woojin.

Entah bagaimana, setelah tembakan terakhir itu, Seongwoo telah berada di gurun yang luas, dengan seorang pria (seksi, menurutnya) di belakangnya, menatapnya intens. Seongwoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata, keindahan dari pria tersebut. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa dikatakan Seongwoo soal pria itu. Cantik.

Pria itu berjalan perlahan, mendekati Seongwoo. Sungguhan, Seongwoo terbius oleh kecantikan pria itu, hingga tidak sadar kalau pria itu telah berada di dekatnya.

Pria itu bicara dalam bahasa lain—dan Seongwoo paham apa yang dia katakan. _Sang terpilih_ , katanya.

* * *

"WOOI!"

Seongwoo nyaris terlunjak ketika suara melengking itu _nyaris_ merusak gendang telinganya (Seongwoo bersumpah, suara Minhyun itu tidak ada bedanya dengan suara Hyungseob maupun suara Daehwi waktu keduanya melengking bersamaan gara-gara Woojin dan Dongho ke _club_ tanpa mengajak keduanya). Minhyun berkacak pinggang, menatapnya kejam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah—mayat—Woojin yang terbaring mengenaskan dibawah kaki keduanya.

"Kau urus itu, aku ingin bicara dengan pilotnya," lalu meninggalkan Seongwoo begitu saja setelah dengan jijik menendang Woojin ke arah Dongho dan Seongwoo.

"Wanita memang betul-betul menyeramkan," komentar Dongho pelan. "Tapi aku setuju soal kau yang mesti mengurus mayatnya. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk diceramahi Hyungseob panjang lebar, oke? Daehwi saja sudah cukup cerewet, apalagi cewek agen satu itu. Bisa mati aku," keluhnya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Seongwoo ingin mengumpat habis-habisan, tapi lalu diurungkannya ketika dia sadar, dia masih menjomblo. Diapelin pacar orang bolehlah, kan Hyungseob sudah berstatus 'mantan' sekarang.

"Buang pikiranmu untuk menikung Hyungseob dengan jauh-jauh. Cewek itu terlalu mencintai Woojin. Dia bisa menikah dengan Woojin, meskipun sudah ada embel-embel 'Mendiang' didepan namanya sekarang." Dongho hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikung Hyungseob?" Seongwoo berseru, nyaris melemparkan pistolnya ke arah Dongho, namun lagi-lagi, diurungkannya niat untuk itu ketika dia sadar pangkat Dongho lebih tinggi darinya. "Sialan, kenapa aku bisa berada di timmu, coba," keluhnya perlahan, lalu mengangkat mayat Woojin untuk diletakkan di tandu yang bisa ditemukannya di pesawat.

Pintu kokpit menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan Minhyun yang berwajah panik. "TIARAP!" serunya, dan sepersekian detik kemudian sekat antara kokpit dan kabin itu dijebol oleh segerombolan burung gagak.

"Jangan bilang kalau pilotnya sudah mati," Seongwoo mendesis perlahan pada Minhyun.

"Mana aku tahu tentang burung-burung itu! Tiba-tiba saja mereka memecahkan kacanya dan bum! Pilot dan kopilotnya mati seketika! Aku langsung ke sini begitu tahu mereka mati!" Minhyun mengelak. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" katanya merana.

"Ambil parasutmu dan buka pintu pesawatnya!" seru Seongwoo. "Aku yakin hanya ada dua parasut—Kau dan Dongho bisa pergi—"

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus selamat, begitu? Bagaimana denganmu, tolol!"

"Aku bisa menemani Woojin mati. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan bocah itu untuk mati sendiri? Lagipula kemarahan seorang Ahn Hyungseob itu sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi—telingaku sudah terlanjur panas membayangkan omelan yang akan dia lemparkan kepadaku," kata Seongwoo, memasangkan parasut yang baru saja dia temukan pada Minhyun.

Dongho dengan cepat membuka kargo pesawat tersebut, dan menarik Minhyun menjauh dari Seongwoo. Keduanya lalu sama-sama membuka parasut, dan menghilang ditelan awan-awan tersebut.

Seongwoo sadar, mereka sudah hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, namun dia merasakan pesawat yang ditumpanginya terus menurun. Ditatapnya Woojin, lalu tersenyum, seakan mengatakan, _keparat sialan, aku akan mati di sini bersamamu_. Seongwoo lalu pergi ke ruang kokpit (yang jelas sudah hancur lebur, dan mencoba membaca koordinat tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dia lalu mengkalkulasinya, dan mendapatkan jarak yang lumayan dekat jika dia bisa menerbangkan pesawat tersebut. Tapi masalahnya, mesin pesawat sudah terlanjur rusak, dan dia tidak bisa menerbangkan pesawat. Jadi percuma saja kalau misalnya dia mau menerbangkan pesawat tersebut.

Seongwoo menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Ditatapnya peti mumi yang ditemukannya bersama Minhyun dan Woojin, lalu sekali lagi, dia berada di gurun pasir tadi, dengan pria _cantik_ yang kini tersenyum kepadanya.

" _Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu saat ini sejak lama,_ " kata pria itu, dirinya masih tersenyum manis kepada Seongwoo.

" _Saat apa?_ "

Masa bodo dengan bahasa yang digunakan dia maupun pria itu, yang terpenting dia sekarang sudah nyaris mati akibat kemungkinan kecelakaan pesawat kargo militer. Namun, jauh dari itu, dia jelas tidak ingin mati konyol seperti Woojin.

" _Saat untuk bisa terbebas dari kekangan itu. Kau bisa membantuku, aku yakin,_ "

" _Membantumu dengan … apa?_ "

" _Kau akan tahu nanti,_ "

Pandangan itu mengabur, dan Seongwoo tersadar kalau dia masih berada di dalam pesawat.

* * *

Besok ulhar kimia, Sabtu ulhar fisika, tapi malah bikin ginian ;-; BODOAMAT SAMA ULHAR. YANG JELAS NTAR DIKETAWAIN AJA, GAUSAH DIPIKIRIN XD

Saatnya bales ripiu-an!

* * *

 **reiruireirui** : harus jarang dong, kalo gak jarang gak bakal ada yang baca *modus mode on*

 **Aishi Ryo** : udah diapdet nih HUEHUEHUE

 **zahra9697** : The Mummy yang 2017 beb, udah lanjut nih HOHO

 **tong** : GAUSAH DIPIKIRIN XD

 **makmumMasJonghyun** : WEH ADA SENPAI *sungkem* UDAH DILANJUT KOK SENPAI HEHEHE

 **Pacar daniel** : uname-mu … *digeplak* DANIEL KUDU DIBAWAH! DANIEL GABOLEH DIATAS!

 **juhyeon** : aku juga bayanginnya kayak gitu anjir ;-; bener-bener gabisa bayangin si Daniel diatas taugak sih T_T duh duh, sukanya yang The Mummy yang lama ya T_T ini aku pake The Mummy 2017 lo, liat aja coba XD *digampar*

 **Achan Jeevas** : WEH SENPAI JUGA NEH *sungkem* ONG SAMA DANIEL KOK TENANG AJA. 2HYUN JUGA AKAN BERSATU *dih spoiler -,-*

* * *

Dikomen dua senpai, aku malu *blush* *digeplak*

JANGAN LUPA RNR, MAKASIH  
JANGAN JADI SILENT READER, MAKASIH


	3. Chapter 3

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

Minhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Seongwoo yang sedang menyesap _martini_ -nya dengan santai, seakan tidak perduli bahwa dia baru saja ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di dalam ruang mayat. Kini, pemuda (jomblo) itu sedang menikmati _martini_ -nya, sambil melahap salmon yang dipesannya. Lelaki itu betul-betul tahu cara memalak orang lain (dengan cara halus, maksudku)

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya, setelah menelan salmon di mulutnya.

Minhyun masih menganga. Dia masih syok—pria itu seakan-akan tidak mengalami semua kecelakaan tersebut—Pesawat kargo yang jatuh di rawa-rawa, ditemukan mati serta tiba-tiba terbangun di ruang mayat, dengan keadaan bersih tanpa satupun luka.

"Kau …"

"Aku berani bersumpah. Aku tidak tahu apapun, yang jelas, kau menemukanku di ruang mayat tanpa sehelai benang pun," kata Seongwoo santai, mencungkil daging di giginya dengan tusuk gigi yang tersedia. "Dan yang jelas, cowok itu seksi."

Minhyun menatapnya garang. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Cowok itu, masa kau tidak tahu, sih?" kali ini Seongwoo yang menatap Minhyun tidak percaya. Diserahkannya gelas pada _bartender_ sambil berbicara tanpa suara ' _martini_ ' padanya.

Minhyun menuangkan _wine_ yang dipesannya dengan jengkel ke dalam gelasnya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan, yang jelas sekarang kau bisa jadi seorang saksi mata tentang kecelakaan pesawat kargo itu!" Minhyun lalu meminum _wine_ -nya sambil mendesah pelan. "Kalau saja kau tahu bagaimana kalutnya Dongho waktu dia sadar kau masih di pesawat dan ketika dia sadar kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan **telanjang bulat** di dalam ruang mayat. Dia nyaris bunuh siapa-siapa, bajingan."

"Dia bisa meng- _handle_ semua surat-suratku, ya kan?" cengir Seongwoo, yang dihadiahi langsung dengan bogem mentah dari Minhyun. "Hei!"

"Masa bodo dengan kau yang bisa tambah bodoh," matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Seongwoo, masih kesal dengan insiden 'pencurian-peta-makam' oleh Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tidak merasa ditatap, hanya saja, dia melihat Woojin sedang duduk di belakang Minhyun, nyengir lebar hingga gingsulnya kelihatan. Mata Seongwoo mengerjap pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun ketika dia menutup matanya agak lama (karena dia sudah mulai tidak percaya pada penglihatannya) lalu membukanya kembali, Woojin tidak ada, yang ada hanya kakek tua pemilik bar (Seongwoo kenal, soalnya dia dulu sering ke bar ini)

Wanita di depannya lalu mengikuti arah tatapannya, dan nyaris menamparnya lagi ketika matanya menangkap seorang wanita seksi. Tangannya sudah ditahan Seongwoo duluan, dengan bonus _smirk_ super menyebalkan (menurut Minhyun. *coret*Menurut author, sih, seksi*coret*)

"Lepaskan-tanganku!"

"Tidak seperti itu, _milady_."

Dan tangan Minhyun yang tidak dikekang oleh Seongwoo, sukses menampar pemuda itu dengan telak, hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti pelaku pemerkosaan, kau tahu," rengek Seongwoo pelan, berusaha bangkit dari lantai. "Aku butuh ke kamar mandi," keluhnya pelan, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Woojin menyambutnya dengan horor (menurut Seongwoo, itu horor, bukan lucu lagi) ketika dia secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan bilik yang Seongwoo tempati. Seongwoo nyaris pingsan dan melemparkan bogeman pada Woojin, namun segera disadarinya bahwa bisa saja Woojin hanyalah halusinasinya.

"Sialan," umpatnya pelan sambil berjalan menuju wastafel.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, **Letnan Ong Seongwoo yang terhormat**."

Dan air yang digunakan Seongwoo untuk berkumur, muncrat seketika. Dia menyemburkan air itu ketika Woojin selesai berbicara. " _What the—_ "

"Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Woojin pelan, berjalan hingga dia duduk diatas wastafel yang sedang dipakai Seongwoo.

Sementara itu, Seongwoo masih sibuk mengumpat-umpat soal 'hantu-sialan'. Dia lalu mengambil air dari wastafel dengan kasar, lalu berbisik pelan pada dirinya, _kau tidak gila, Seongwoo, kau tidak gila_ …

"Kau memang tidak gila. Kau dikutuk." Woojin mengatakannya dengan santai, sambil tersenyum manis—kalau saja Seongwoo itu _uke_ , dia pasti akan tergila-gila dengan gingsul Woojin. Sayangnya dia bukan _uke_ , jadi dia malah ingin menampol gingsul itu hingga copot—lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seongwoo.

"Bajingan kau," umpat Seongwoo pelan.

"Lakukan apa yang dia mau, kumohon. Aku ogah terus-terusan dikutuk seperti ini," ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya pada wajah Seongwoo, jadi posisi keduanya sekarang mirip _seme_ dan _uke_ yang nyaris berciuman (Woojin _seme_ -nya)

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku, setan gila." Kata Seongwoo jijik dengan penuh penekanan. "Apa maksudmu, oi!"

"Yang penting, aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Kalau begitu, dadah~ aku mau cari mangsa dulu~" lalu setelahnya berangsur menghilang dari hadapan Seongwoo yang masih ingin menampolnya hingga gingsulnya copot.

 _Lah, Hyungseob-nya mau dikemanain kalau si Woojin-gingsul-bangsat itu mau cari cewek lain buat dihantui (digoda)?_

* * *

Minhyun baru saja membayar makanannya. Yah, tidak secara teknis makanan _yang tadi dipesannya_ —lebih tepatnya, dia baru saja kehilangan uangnya untuk membayar makanan _yang dipesan oleh seorang Ong Seongwoo_ dan pria itu dengan sialannya menghilang begitu saja setelah ijinnya ke toilet tadi. Sungguhan, Minhyun masih ingin menghajar pria itu sampai —mungkin— pria itu lumpuh, setidaknya. Jangan sampai mati, soalnya Seongwoo masih berbaik hati menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Sakunya bergetar pelan, dan Minhyun cepat-cepat mengambil hpnya dari dalam saku. Panggilan dari Jonghyun, dan Minhyun bisa pastikan kalau Jonghyun menghubunginya hanya untuk mengetahui kejelasan dari peti yang ditemukannya, karena sungguhan, sampai sekarang para polisi belum menghubunginya soal peti Mesir Kuno yang rusak (atau malah hancur) yang mereka temukan.

Dihelanya napas panjang-panjang, lalu menjawab panggilan Jonghyun. Yah, mungkin saja Jonghyun akan memarahinya, sedikit (itu harapannya)

* * *

Sementara itu, Seongwoo dengan santainya kabur ke arah bukit. Entah mengapa, dia merasa dia akan bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana, mungkin _something valuable_? Seongwoo berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya itu, yang terpenting udara di sekitar bukit masih enak untuk dibuat bernapas, ya kan?

Dia sampai di sebuah tempat—gereja yang terbengkalai, kalau dia boleh bilang. Orangtuanya dulu sering bercerita soal gereja di bukit—dan Seongwoo baru menyadari kalau gereja itu adalah gereja yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi setiap Minggu untuk beribadah. Jangan salahkan Seongwoo, kalau sekarang dia jarang ke gereja karena pekerjaannya.

Merasa bernostalgia sedikit, dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Di sana, di tempat biasanya berdiam sebuah patung Maria, telah digantikan (oleh entah siapa) menjadi sebuah senjata. Dan entah mengapa, Seongwoo merasa familiar dan ada sesuatu yang kurang dari senjata tersebut.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, dia naik ke mimbar dan meraih senjata tersebut. Senjata tersebut menghangat di dalam pegangannya, dan Seongwoo merasa nyaman dengan hal itu. Senjata tersebut berupa belati, namun Seongwoo merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Matanya menyapu seluruh gereja, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang kurang dari belati tersebut.

Dan penglihatannya tertancap pada seseorang di depan pintu gereja. Orang itu tersenyum manis pada Seongwoo (dia bersumpah dia nyaris meleleh waktu melihat orang itu tersenyum)

"Terima kasih," katanya. Lelaki di depan pintu itu melangkah, sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan wajahnya hingga Seongwoo bisa mengenalinya. "Ini bukan akhir yang kuharapkan."

Seongwoo mengenali pemuda itu. Itu pemuda di dalam bayangannya, yang selalu tampil dengan cantik. Pemuda itu bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar (sialan) dan Seongwoo yakin dia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang.

* * *

Bodo ah bodoamat.

Aku jadi _scripwriter_ buat tugas drama bahasa Inggris, jadi dimohon kesabarannya kalo aku gak apdet. Itu artinya aku lagi konsentrasi buat ceritanya T_T

* * *

 **makmumMasJonghyun** : NTAR JINSEOBNYA ADA KOK. WEH SENPAINYA LAGI CAPS JEBOL NEH XD *sungkem*

 **juhyeon** : _that was what exactly on my mind when I watched The Mummy_. Sumpah. Udah, aku kudu tereak-tereak mulu di dalem bioskop tu XD

 **KookieL** : SENGAJA AKU BIKIN KAYAK GITU XD biar si Woojin buluk tau rasa XD

 **Achan Jeevas** : senpai belum tua XD *sungkem dulu* iya makasih saran dan kritikannya senpai *sungkem lagi* lagian aku juga ngerasa kayak gitu tuh, ini aku perbaiki sedikit, entah gimana T_T

 **Jeon99Park** : aku yang nulis aja juga ngakak XD AKU MAH MASUK KAPAL ONGNIEL DENGAN BOT!NIEL GARIS KERAS *digeplak*

* * *

Bodoamat aku mah sama ulhar fisika kemaren. Cuma bisa ngerjain 7 soal _out of_ 20 soal. Bodo ah bodo -,-

Berkah anak soleh, guru fisika yang biasanya _killer_ ngasih anak perempuan sekelas jeruk peres anget (udah gak anget lagi sebetulnya) sama nasi goreng (meskipun segelas sama sepiring doang) dan aku cuma bisa bilang 'kasian deh lu' ke anak-anak laki-laki yang di dalem kelas, main game XD *dihajar massa*

 _lastly_ , RNR juseyong~


	4. Chapter 4

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

Pemuda manis itu menghampiri Seongwoo perlahan—Seongwoo menelan ludahnya gugup ketika melihatnya. Pahatan tubuh itu sempurna, lengkap dengan dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak serta bahu lebar. Kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya manis dengan gigi kelinci yang menyembul lucu dari balik bibir _kissable_ itu. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh beberapa helai kain—tidak sepenuhnya, namun cukup untuk membuat Seongwoo nyaris ngiler dan menjatuhkan ilernya sesegera mungkin.

"Kau menemukannya, kurasa," pemuda itu menghampiri Seongwoo sambil sedikit menempelkan tubuhnya. Seongwoo tegang, sungguhan. "Terima kasih," katanya, mengecup bibir Seongwoo.

Seongwoo membeku sesaat, namun pemuda itu tidak ingin disebut _uke_ , jadi Seongwoo langsung meletakkan tangannya di leher pemuda tersebut, memperdalam ciumannya. Pemuda manis itu melenguh perlahan (Seongwoo jadi _kinky_ pada suara lenguhan itu) dengan lucu, berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. _But, being his usual self_ , Seongwoo melumat dan menggigit bibir bawah _kissable_ itu, membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah berat dan melenguh lucu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seongwoo melepaskan ciumannya, menatap pemuda itu dengan _smirk_ yang terpampang nyata di wajah bloonnya. " _So, what's your name, beauty_?"

* * *

Minhyun menghela napasnya pasrah. Jonghyun mengamuk, dan memberinya pekerjaan dua kali lipat—menemukan petinya dan menemukan Seongwoo. Sungguhan, Minhyun rasanya ingin membunuh Seongwoo saja, daripada dia mesti berurusan dengannya.

Dan kini, Minhyun terlunta-lunta di dekat apartemennya, meratapi nasibnya atas segala kekacauan yang ada. Namun seketika, dia teringat tentang pesan Dongho sebelum dia meninggalkan Minhyun untuk berbicara dengan Seongwoo—karena pada saat itu Dongho terlalu marah pada Seongwoo.

Diraihnya ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya, lalu menelepon nomor Dongho.

* * *

"Kau tahu?" Pemuda manis itu (Daniel, Seongwoo baru saja mengetahui namanya setelah satu sesi panas dengan pemuda manis itu) tersenyum pada Seongwoo, sambil membuat pola abstrak di dada Seongwoo. "Tidak hanya aku yang akan kau dapatkan nanti, tapi juga semuanya. Kekuasaan, keuntungan, kekayaan, semuanya akan ada di tanganmu. Kau hanya perlu menuruti permintaanku saja."

Seongwoo mengecup bibir Daniel, hanya untuk membuat pemuda manis itu diam. "Bisakah kau diam saja dulu? _Holy shit_ , kita baru saja bercinta di dalam gereja—"

"Yang terbengkalai," koreksi Daniel, melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Seongwoo.

" _Mother Mary_ bisa saja melihat kita. _Jesus_ juga," Seongwoo berkata perlahan, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Daniel.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah menghancurkan semua patung jelek disini, juga dengan kaca-kaca hias yang menggelikan itu," Daniel mempoutkan bibirnya lucu (Seongwoo bersumpah, pemuda di depannya ini sekarang mirip sekali dengan _puppy_ terlantar yang sering dia temui di _convenience store_ 24 jam di dekat apartemennya)

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, kalau begitu?"

Baru saja Daniel akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seongwoo, pintu gereja menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan seorang Hwang Minhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. " _Here comes the intruder_ ," keluh Daniel pelan, tanpa bisa didengar oleh Seongwoo. Daniel bangkit dari sesi-panasnya-bersama-Seongwoo, lalu entah bagaimana, sekonyong-konyong dia telah berada di dekat Minhyun, sambil membawa belati yang ditemukan Seongwoo.

Sementara itu, Seongwoo cepat-cepat membenahi seluruh pakaiannya (sungguhan, Daniel tadi hanya memelorotkan celana beserta celana dalamnya hingga lutut, sehingga dia cepat-cepat menaikkan celananya lagi) dan Minhyun menatapnya jengah, seakan berkata 'tidak-hanya-dengan-perempuan-tapi-juga-dengan-laki-laki?'

Daniel menghampiri Minhyun—dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, sambil mengobservasi. "Kau menemukan tempat ini, padahal aku sudah menjatuhkan pesawatnya di tempat paling terpencil," desisnya pelan.

"Ponsel Seongwoo—Dongho memasanginya _tracker_ , jadi aku bisa menemukannya," kata Minhyun pelan, mengancungkan ponsel hitam miliknya sambil menatap remeh Daniel.

"Aku hanya butuh _dia_ , bukan kata-kata penuh kepedean seperti perkataanmu," kata Daniel. "Lagipula, polisi yang menyisir tempat ini tadi, aku sudah membunuh keduanya—bukan membunuh, sih, tapi lebih tepatnya menyedot jiwanya hingga mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti semula," Daniel tersenyum (manis menurut Seongwoo, tapi menjijikkan menurut Minhyun)

Minhyun mengacuhkan Daniel, dan menarik Seongwoo keluar dari tempat itu (menyeret, lebih tepatnya), sementara itu Daniel hanya tersenyum miring sambil menjilat belati di tangannya. " _So, you wanna play with me,_ huh?"

" _I'm not_!" pekik Minhyun tidak terima. "Aku kesini hanya untuk membawa Seongwoo ke tempat seharusnya dia berada sekarang, bukan untuk berurusan dengan mumi sialan sepertimu!"

Daniel mendecak pelan. " _Well_ ," desisnya perlahan. "Jawaban yang salah," dan dia langsung menerjang Minhyun, membuat Seongwoo reflek melindungi wanita tersebut dari serangan tiba-tiba Daniel.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo garang (menurut Seongwoo, sekarang pemuda itu kelihatan seperti kucing yang sedang marah) sementara itu Minhyun, menyadari apa yang dilakukan Seongwoo, segera menjauh perlahan dari pintu gereja.

* * *

Sementara itu, Changbin dan Felix menonton dengan santainya dari kamera yang terpasang di baju Minhyun. Keduanya bahkan sudah menyiapkan sekantong besar _popcorn_ (yang mereka curi dari Chan yang sedang konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya)

Jonghyun melihat keduanya, dan menghampirinya dalam diam. Rahang Jonghyun seketika mengeras melihat Daniel yang sedang menyerang Minhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Sialan."

Dan menyebabkan Changbin serta Felix terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan _popcorn_ yang mereka bawa (serta rengekan " _Popcorn_ Chan hyung~" dengan mengenaskan)

"Untuk apa kalian menonton yang seperti itu? Mestinya kalian segera menghubungi semua petugas yang bertugas untuk menyelamatkan Minhyun," kata Jonghyun kalem, menyebabkan bibir Felix dan Changbin mengerucut lucu.

"Habisnya cara mereka berantem hebat sekali. Minhyun noona tidak kelihatan seperti perempuan~" Felix merengek pelan pada Jonghyun (sungguhan, dia tidak pantas untuk merengek dengan suara yang nyaris mirip seperti _ahjussi_ mesum)

"Lagipula ini mirip seperti adegan film _blockbuster_ yang selalu dilihat Chan hyung~" rengekan kedua yang berasal dari Changbin berhasil membuat Jonghyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua _maknae_ -nya ini.

"Cepat hubungi petugas yang bertugas, dan suruh mereka untuk membawa Seongwoo, Minhyun dan mumi itu kesini," Jonghyun menunjuk layar didepannya. "Setelah ini kita ke bioskop, kalau kalian mau menonton film _blockbuster_."

Felix dan Changbin bersorak riang, dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Jonghyun dengan cepat.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa telepon Dongho beserta timnya, ya," dan setelah itu Jonghyun segera meninggalkan keduanya yang cengo bersamaan.

"Changbin hyung, kau tahu siapa itu Dongho?"

Disambut dengan gelengan mengenaskan dari Changbin.

* * *

Daniel masih setia menyerang Minhyun, meskipun Seongwoo sudah berusaha agar pemuda manis itu tidak melulu menyerang wanita itu. "Niel-ah, tenangkan dirimu!"

" _Nope_ , sebelum dia mati," kata Daniel kalem, tapi masih dengan belati yang terpasang di tangannya, siap untuk membunuh Minhyun. Sayangnya, dia kalah cepat, sehingga tiba-tiba saja Seongwoo sudah berada di belakangnya, memeluk Daniel sambil memegangi kedua lengan Daniel. Pemuda manis itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seongwoo dengan berontak sekuat tenaganya, tapi apa daya, seorang Ong Seongwoo itu terlalu kuat untuk dijadikan lawan Daniel (yah, meskipun secara harfiah badan Daniel itu lebih 'berisi' daripada Seongwoo, tapi, catat ini. Seongwoo merupakan pihak yang dominan disini, bukan Daniel). "Lepaskan. Aku."

Seongwoo dihempaskan ke belakang begitu saja oleh Daniel, membuat Seongwoo syok setengah mati ketika menyadari bahwa kekuatan Daniel masih tersisa banyak seperti itu (apalagi tadi dia bergulat dengan Minhyun yang punya sabuk hitam _taekwondo_ )

Dan tetiba saja, sebuah besi berlapis merkuri telah ditimpukkan ke arah Daniel, menyebabkan pemuda cantik itu tergeletak seketika, menampakkan Dongho yang sedang membawa besi itu sambil nyengir. "Maaf, aku telat."

Seongwoo mendengus kesal, kentara sekali kalau dia sedang sebal setengah mati kepada atasannya itu. Netranya lalu menangkap dua orang pemuda (bocah) yang sedang bercanda di belakang Dongho (samar-samar, tapi Seongwoo masih tetap bisa melihatnya. "Siapa mereka berdua? Yang sedang bermain-main itu?"

"Orang suruhan Jonghyun. Menurutku sih keduanya mirip seperti Seonho dan Justin," Dongho mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Keduanya merengek padaku _Minhyun noona-Minhyun noona! Aku ingin lihat Minhyun noona yang sedang berkelahi dengan mumi!_ " dengus Dongho kemudian. "Berisik, dan aku nyaris meledak kalau saja aku tidak melihat puppy eyes mereka."

"Terekam. Bisa dijadikan ancaman kalau kau ngeles-ngeles ke Daehwi," dan sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke arah seorang Ong Seongwoo yang langsung cengar-cengir tidak jelas sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang sedang membuka aplikasi perekam suara.

"Berani kau menunjukkannya ke Daehwi, kupecat kau," ancam Dongho, lalu langsung menunjukkan gestur untuk segera membawa pergi Daniel.

"Kau yakin dia muminya? _He looks pretty hot_ ,"

"Terekam lagi. Kau mesti menaikkan gajiku kalau tidak mau rekamannya bocor," kata Seongwoo santai, lalu langsung berlari menjauh dari Dongho, menuju ke arah kedua pemuda (bocah) yang dari tadi bermain-main.

Kedua bocah itu langsung menatap Seongwoo dengan mata berbinar, sebelum memekik pelan. "Bagaimana hyung bisa selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat seperti itu?" dan "Masa hyung bisa hidup 9 kali seperti kucing, sih?"

Seongwoo menghadiahi dua geplakan pelan kepada kedua bocah yang fantasinya kelewat menyenangkan itu. "Siapa nama kalian?"

Felix dan Changbin langsung bertatapan, sebelum sama-sama mengatakan "Changbin dan Felix!"

"Kurangi berisiknya kalian, kalau tidak mau Dongho ngamuk," kata Seongwoo pelan, sebelum pergi ke mobil yang telah ditempati Dongho.

* * *

Aku lagi suka sama Stray Kids *abaikan jelmaan voldemort yang _biaslist_ -nya rusak mulu. TAPI SUMPAH YA AKU CINTA CHANGLIX YANG DENGAN KURANG AJARNYA POPPO-POPPO-AN (di pipi, gak di mulut) DIDEPAN MINHO YANG NGEJOMBLO ASTAGA. EHIYA MINHO DIELIMINASI YA T_T *gablak*

 **makmumMasJonghyun** : aku yang nulis aja ketar-ketir waktu nulis itu XD

 **Jeon99Park** : asw tuyul XD

 **juhyeon** : mau naik rate disini tapi aku gak kuat nulisnya. Tanganku ketar-ketir mulu mau nulis adegan naenanya ongnyel soalnya aku masih _underage_ *sok*

 **Sky Onix** : terserah aku kan ya mau dipanjangin mau enggak, kalo kapasitas otakku lagi iye mah aku panjangin. Kalo pas enggak ya pendek-pendek kayak gini *sujud-sujud*

 _ **JANGAN LUPA RNR JUSEYO, KALO NGGAK RIPIU NGGAK AKU LANJUTIN. SERIUSAN**_


	5. Chapter 5

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

Awalnya, Seongwoo berada di situ hanya untuk menjadi 'saksi' soal kecelakaan pesawat tersebut. Tapi hanya karena Minhyun yang keceplosan (sengaja, sih, bukan keceplosan) bilang kalau Seongwoo sudah bercinta dengan Daniel, akhirnya Seongwoo terpaksa menjadi tawanan Jonghyun (Seongwoo seriusan mewek selama nyaris tiga jam, sebelum akhirnya Dongho terpaksa menyogoknya dengan beberapa ancaman tak berarti)

 _Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka_. Seongwoo yang cemberut, dengan Dongho di sebelahnya, Changbin dan Felix yang sedang bermain _game_ (sungguhan, keduanya masih bocah, bukan orang dewasa seperti yang lainnya!)

Dongho masih saja tidak percaya kalau Seongwoo sudah bercinta dengan Daniel (iya, tadi dia ngamuk mengetahui fakta itu, "Tunggu hingga aku bilang hal-hal ini kepada Daehwi dan Hyungseob, dan kupastikan kau kukunci di ruangan yang kau tempati ketika kau dimarahi mereka berdua,")

Changbin dan Felix sama sekali tidak menghiraukan semua orang dewasa tersebut, dan masih asyik menikmati _popcorn_ yang dibelikan Minhyun tadi, sambil bermain _game_ dengan khidmat.

Jonghyun menghela napasnya kasar—ini sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Yah, dia pikir, sih, Seongwoo hanya mencari sesuatu di sana, tanpa memikirkan kalau saja Seongwoo malah sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Daniel. Kan, Jonghyun mesti mencari cara lain kalau sudah begini. Dia berpikir keras, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ada yang bersinar di kepalanya.

"Seongwoo-yah," panggilnya pada tersangka utama tersebut, membuat Seongwoo menoleh kepadanya dengan cepat (dan harap-harap cemas, kalau saja Jonghyun bakal menyuruhnya untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh) "Mulai sekarang, aku minta kau mengawasi Daniel dengan baik, ya, dekati dia,"

Seongwoo nyaris pingsan. Dongho yang sedang meminum sekaleng soda (yang dia curi dari Changbin dan Felix) langsung menyemburkannya, sementara itu Minhyun menganga lebar-lebar, tidak percaya atas perkataan Jonghyun barusan, sementara itu, kedua bocah lainnya baru menoleh saat Jonghyun mengatakan 'dekati dia', sambil menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan 'aku-sangat-tertarik-untuk-itu' yang mereka tujukan untuk Seongwoo (dan Seongwoo nyaris misuh-misuh)

* * *

Ponsel Dongho berbunyi nyaring, menampakkan sebuah panggilan dari 'PrincessHwi', yang langsung membuatnya mengangkat panggilan itu, dan mencoba menghindar dari Changbin dan Felix (soalnya kedua bocah itu bakal terus menggodanya kalau tahu yang menelepon itu pacar Dongho)

" _Itu bukan kau kan, yang kena kecelakaan pesawat?_ "

Suara Daehwi yang cempreng langsung menanyainya dengan tajam ketika Dongho menjawabnya, tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun.

"Kalau aku yang kena, aku tidak akan menjawab panggilanmu dan hanya akan ada nada sambung yang katamu jelek itu," kata Dongho (muka sangarnya itu berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan manisnya pada Daehwi barusan)

" _Syukurlah. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa selamat? Oh, ya, Hyungseob sedang menangis, dan tadi baru saja kuberi obat tidur-kalau tidak dia bisa-bisa curhat seharian penuh tanpa mengerjakan apapun soal Woojin-yang-meninggal_ "

"Cerewet, seperti biasanya" (Dongho bisa merasakan bahwa kekasihnya sedang mengerucutkan bibir lucu di seberang sana. "Hanya aku, Minhyun dan Seongwoo yang selamat. Bilang ke Hyungseob kalau Seongwoo yang membunuh Woojin."

" _APA-APAAN ITU? BAGAIMANA BISA ORANG SEPERTI SEONGWOO TEGA MEMBUNUH WOOJIN?!_ "

Dongho mesti menjauhkan ponselnya ketika Daehwi memekik tidak terima. "Tanya saja langsung ke Seongwoo. Ponselnya tidak hancur, atau kau mau datang ke sini?"

" _Besok aku datang ke sana! Dengan Hyungseob!_ " kata Daehwi menggebu—motifnya jelas, ingin marah-marah pada Seongwoo.

"Aku akan bilang ke Jonghyun. Jaga kesehatanmu, oke."

" _Mestinya aku yang bilang begitu padamu. Kau itu terlalu sialan kalau sudah menyangkut Seongwoo oppa_ ,"

Dongho nyengir. "Sudahlah. Kau besok bisa menceramahinya langsung. Sekarang tidur, temani Hyungseob dulu. _Jalja_ ,"

" _Eung._ Jaljayo _,_ "

Dongho tidak sadar saja kalau dari tadi Changbin dan Felix sudah menguping.

* * *

Seongwoo dan Minhyun mengawasi Daniel dengan tatapan kosong—tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan diantara keduanya, jadi ruangan itu hening, hanya berisi dengan suara ketikan maupun beberapa gas yang keluar.

Keadaan Daniel lumayan menyakitkan (menurut Seongwoo), merkuri terus-terusan diinfuskan ke dalam tubuhnya lewat saluran-saluran tertentu yang terpasang di tubuh Daniel. Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu mengetokkan kepalanya ke besi terdekat. Minhyun sama sekali tidak berusaha mencegah Seongwoo, maupun menghiraukannya sedikit saja.

"Minhyun-ah, apa yang sebetulnya kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya frustasi, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Minhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli sambil berkata, "Konsekuensimu. Ini salahmu, dan kau yang mesti menjalaninya."

Seongwoo mengerang frustasi (sekali lagi) dan mengetokkan kepalanya keras-keras ke besi pembatas di depannya. Dia tersiksa melihat Daniel—tapi dia masih lebih tersiksa ketika Minhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya sedikitpun.

"Setidaknya ajak aku bicara," rengek Seongwoo.

"Percuma. Aku bicara pun yang keluar hanya akan ada umpatan-umpatan tidak berguna bagiku. Lebih baik aku diam," kata Minhyun, mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Kau yang menjaganya, aku mau mengerjakan beberapa hal dulu di ruanganku," katanya.

Lagi-lagi, Seongwoo mengerang, menarik perhatian Daniel.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" tanya Daniel pelan, menyebabkan Seongwoo langsung menatap pemuda bongsor itu tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa ini belum saatnya, Niel-ah," kata Seongwoo pelan, sekali lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Lagi pula, pisaunya tidak lengkap. Sama saja aku tidak bisa mempersembahkannya," katanya. Dalam hatinya, Daniel melanjutkan ' _untuk ritualku_ '

"Kujamin aku akan menemukannya," kata Seongwoo ragu, dan dibalas dengan mata Daniel yang berbinar menggemaskan.

Seongwoo masih tidak yakin, tapi begitu dia melihat mata Daniel yang berbinar menggemaskan, detik itu juga dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan apa yang dirasanya hilang dari pisau Daniel (yang dia temukan tadi di gereja)

"Tapi _hyung_ ," panggil Daniel, semakin melemah. Seongwoo langsung menatapnya khawatir. "Rasanya seperti terbakar disini," kata Daniel.

Seongwoo mengernyit heran. Setahunya staff-staff Jonghyun memasang temperatur paling rendah disana— _fuck_ , dia baru ingat kalau merkuri sama saja dengan siksaan untuk Daniel, makanya dia langsung panik dan berusaha mencari bantuan, kalau saja Jonghyun tidak menghadangnya.

* * *

Sedikit aja, ya. Soalnya aku besok masih UAS *ngeles*

Kalian nggak ripiu, jadi aku nggak semangat mau ngelanjutin ini *mewek*

Ripiu, dong, biar aku semangat ngelanjutin. Budayakan RNR dong gaes, biar authornya semangat ngelanjutin. Ntar kalo aku gak semangat ngelanjutin, ini bakal discontinue loh *ngancem*

Tapi habis uas ya baru aku apdet *puppy eyes bareng rooney sama peter sama pemiliknya*


	6. Chapter 6

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

"Dari apa yang kulihat, kau jatuh cinta dengannya," kata Jonghyun, menunjuk Daniel yang sedang kesakitan. Seongwoo berusaha memasang muka datarnya—tapi gagal gara-gara Jonghyun lalu berkata, "Jangan bilang tidak. Itu kelihatan jelas sekali," yang membuat Seongwoo memberengut kesal.

"Sialan kau," Seongwoo sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Jonghyun, tapi lalu tangannya ditahan oleh Jonghyun.

"Tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, santai saja. Lagipula, itu benar,kan?" Jonghyun tersenyum tipis.

Seongwoo makin cemberut. "Mestinya ini semua tidak terjadi, kalau saja aku tidak menembak rantai untuk menariknya keluar," rengeknya perlahan.

"Sudah terlambat. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, kau jatuh cinta dengannya—Yah, aku sih tidak masalah, tapi yang lainnya—aku berani bersumpah Minhyun malah jadi semakin melankolis sejak dia tahu kau sudah —ekhem— bercinta dengan mumi sialan itu," kata Jonghyun, mengundang decakan marah dari Seongwoo.

"Ini hidupku. Terserah aku mau bercinta dengan siapa, mau aku seperti apapun, mestinya tidak ada yang boleh melarang. Masih termasuk HAM punyaku, kan?"

Jonghyun sudah hampir menggeplak Seongwoo, tapi kemudian dia menghela napasnya panjang-panjang (persetan dengan mitos kalau menghela napas panjang-panjang bisa memperpendek umurmu), sambil bilang "Terserah" dan melangkah pergi, sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, tadi Dongho bilang kalau besok Hyungseob dan Daehwi mau datang ke sini, mereka ingin menemuimu, katanya."

Seongwoo langsung berkeringat dingin, sementara itu Jonghyun sudah melengos pergi entah kemana. Dalam hati, dia sudah menyumpah-nyumpah perihal Dongho yang bisa memberitahu Daehwi apapun, lalu pacarnya itu bisa memberitahukannya pada Hyungseob (secara langsung)—karena keduanya tinggal bersama jika mereka sedang tidak di mess.

* * *

Changbin dan Felix dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan (dan dengan kurang ajarnya) mendobrak pintu Minhyun, hingga sang pemilik marah besar (sumpah, Minhyun yang sedang marah itu mesti dihindari, yah, mungkin itu tidak berlaku pada kedua bocah kurang ajar itu) hingga Minhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, saking marahnya.

"Noona! Mau tidak ikut kita ke bioskop?"

Mata Minhyun menatap kedua bocah itu, heran. Tumben-tumbennya bocah-bocah ini menawarinya hal seperti itu—tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya keduanya patut dicurigai, makanya Minhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sambil menggiring keduanya ke arah sofa di ruangannya.

"Jangan bohong," katanya dingin.

Changbin dan Felix mengkeret seketika. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan hal ini, Minhyun yang menjawab mereka dengan dingin (padahal biasanya Minhyun selalu menjawab mereka dengan kata-kata—sok—manis dan penuh dengan harapan palsu)

"Ayolah, Noona~" rengek Felix perlahan (sekali lagi, kutekankan bahwa rengekan Felix yang mirip dengan suara _ahjussi_ mesum itu perlu dihindari)

"Pertama, mendobrak pintu ruanganku dengan brutal. Kedua, sikap kalian yang tiba-tiba jadi manis di hadapanku, serta ajakan kalian ke bioskop," Minhyun menunjukkan tiga jarinya. "Positif. Jonghyun yang menyuruh kalian ke sini, oh, bisa jadi Dongho juga menyuruh kalian ke sini untuk memanggilku, ya, kan?"

Kedua bocah dihadapannya bertatapan, sebelum mengerucutkan bibir dan mengangguk perlahan. "Jonghyun hyung mengajak kita menonton film _blockbuster_ , dan dia meminta kami untuk mengajak Noona sekalian."

Minhyun menghela napasnya kasar. "Dengarkan aku. Tinggalkan aku disini sendirian, sebelum aku benar-benar meledak, oke? Kalau kalian bertemu Jonghyun, bilang kalau aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk nonton film, mengerti?"

"Tidak perlu mencariku, kalau begitu. Aku sudah mendengarnya," tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Jonghyun mendadak saja sudah berada di dekat meja tempat Minhyun biasa meletakkan berbagai minumannya.

"Kau sudah gila?" sindir Minhyun pelan pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menoleh kepada Changbin dan Felix. "Pergi duluan ke mobilku, aku perlu mengurusnya sebentar," dan setelahnya mengawasi keduanya yang melonjak-lonjak ceria (sambil berteriak-teriak, _nonton film! Nonton film!_ )

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Minhyun.

Rahang Jonghyun mengeras. "Jangan bilang kau ingin mengawasi Seongwoo," geramnya. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya," lanjutnya setelah sedikit menenangkan diri.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Minhyun berusaha mengelak, tapi rona pink di pipinya sama sekali tidak bisa membohonginya.

Jonghyun menghela napasnya perlahan. "Sekali ini saja, dan aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi. Lagipula, kalau kau suka dengan Seongwoo, aku bisa apa. Dan, sekali lagi, kutekankan, ini bukan kencan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu nonton film bersama Changbin dan Felix," jelasnya.

Minhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa ajakan itu terdengar seperti kau sedang mengajakku kencan?"

Jonghyun mengacak rambutnya, frustasi akan penolakan terus-terusan Minhyun. "Dengar, aku tidak memaksamu sekarang. Terserah, tapi satu hal yang mesti kau ketahui, Changbin dan Felix bisa menangis jika kau tidak ikut."

* * *

Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hyungseob dan Daehwi mau datang, itu artinya dia bisa dibunuh oleh keduanya—termasuk lagi fakta bahwa Hyungseob bisa saja tahu bahwa dia yang membunuh Woojin. Dia berusaha untuk mengesampingkan suatu kenyataan dimana besok dua orang yang paling menyebalkan (hanya menurut Seongwoo, bukan menurut Dongho) akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan—semua staff Jonghyun sudah keluar, artinya dia sekarang bisa melancarkan sebuah serangan mendadak pada apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun. Dia bisa mencari beberapa artikel tentang dimana-benda-yang-hilang-dari-belati-yang-ditemukannya-dan-Daniel. Termasuk, untuk mematikan saluran yang menyalurkan merkuri ke dalam tubuh Daniel. Dia mesti bergerak cepat, kalau tidak mau ketahuan.

Seongwoo kembali menatap Daniel yang kesakitan, lalu berjalan perlahan, menghampirinya. "Niel-ah, kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?" bisiknya perlahan, sambil mengecek mana saja yang mesti dia putuskan salurannya.

Daniel mendongak, menatap Seongwoo yang sedang serius mengecek selang-selang di dalam tubuhnya. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Masih bisa, tapi sepertinya tidak sesempurna biasanya," jawabnya lemah.

"Aku minta tolong padamu, untuk mematikan kamera pengintai di sini," bisik Seongwoo perlahan, setelah dia selesai mengecek beberapa selang di dalam tubuh Daniel.

Selang-selang itu tidak semuanya memberi Daniel merkuri. Beberapa selang tersebut tidak menyalurkan apapun ke dalam tubuh Daniel, dan Seongwoo patut bersyukur untuk itu. Karena sungguhan, Seongwoo tidak ingin melihat Daniel yang kesakitan akibat merkuri yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Daniel tersenyum perlahan. "Lakukan saja. Akan kuusahakan sebisa mungkin," bisiknya lemah, sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mesir Kuno.

Dengan ucapan-ucapan Daniel dalam bahasa Mesir Kuno, Seongwoo tahu bahwa mumi itu sedang berjuang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dimintanya, serta berjuang untuk menahan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya sebagai efek dari merkuri yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia melihat bahwa kamera-kameranya telah mati. Seongwoo harus cepat-cepat mematikan salurannya, serta mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalam komputer-komputer para keparat sialan (ya, Seongwoo baru saja memanggil staff-staff Jonghyun dengan sebutan itu) tersebut.

Segera saja, dia berjalan ke salah satu mesin pengatur saluran merkuri tersebut, dan mematikannya dengan mudah, tanpa suatu halangan. Satu hal beres, dan yang tersisa hanyalah tinggal mengecek sesuatu yang hilang dari belati. Dia mesti mengeceknya kalau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu benar.

Dilemparkannya bokong ke salah satu komputer (yang baru saja berdenting mencurigakan) dan merogoh-rogoh sakunya, mencari _flashdisk_. Dia butuh _flashdisk_ itu untuk meretas berbagai data, serta menyimpan beberapa data yang dia perlukan. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan berbagai tetek bengek peretasan komputer, layar _display_ menampakkan tulisan _'You've got a mail!'_ besar-besar. Penasaran, dia membukanya, dan tampaklah file tentang belati tersebut. Seongwoo sama sekali tidak menyangka pekerjaannya akan semudah ini, sumpah.

Perlahan, seringaian tipis muncul di wajahnya. Dia akan mendapatkan barangnya dengan mudah.

* * *

Minhyun dan Jonghyun sedang menikmati film yang dipilih oleh Changbin dan Felix—pada akhirnya keduanya ogah menonton film _blockbuster_ dan lebih memilih film animasi (sebut saja film berisi makhluk kuning minion), yang jelas-jelas membuat Minhyun nyaris mengamuk (Jika saja Jonghyun tidak ada untuk menenangkan Minhyun, Changbin dan Felix bisa-bisa sudah di _smack down_ olehnya)

Beberapa orang (bukan beberapa lagi, semua orang) yang melihat mereka, menetapkan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri muda dengan sepasang anak kembar (padahal dilihat dari manapun, Changbin dan Felix itu beda jauh). Jangan ditanya darimana mereka mengetahuinya. Minhyun tanpa sengaja menguping salah satu orang yang sedang membicarakan mereka—dan hasilnya adalah Minhyun yang mengerucutkan bibir (mengisyaratkan bahwa aku-dengannya?)

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh," peringat Minhyun kepada Changbin dan Felix yang mulai berbicara dengan bahasa aneh para minions. "Aku masih bisa menghajar kalian," lanjutnya pelan, melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

Changbin dan Felix menatap Minhyun horor, sebelum menghentikan percakapan-dengan-bahasa-minions ala mereka. Jonghyun hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan 'kasihan-deh' sebelum berpaling pada Minhyun yang sedang mengagumi salah satu poster film _blockbuster_ yang baru saja dipasang.

"Minhyun noona mau lihat film itu?" celetuk Changbin ketika dia mengikuti arah pandangan Jonghyun.

Minhyun langsung terkejut dan berpaling ke arah Changbin, sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi itu masih dirilis kira-kira sebulan lagi. Memangnya kalian mau menemaniku saat nonton?"

"Aku takut darah," Felix bergidik ngeri.

"Kelihatannya keren, tapi, ya, begitulah, Noona. Aku bisa-bisa muntah ketika menontonnya," Changbin ikut-ikutan bergidik. "Kan Noona bisa mengajak Seongwoo hyung atau Jonghyun hyung."

Jonghyun nyaris tersedak _cola_ yang sedang diminumnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia telah memasang _poker face_ miliknya, nyaris tidak terdeteksi bahwa tadinya dia nyaris tersedak _cola_. Sementara itu, Minhyun hanya menatapnya (tatapan jijik, tapi jangan bilang Jonghyun) sambil menggeleng pelan kepada kedua bocah didepannya.

"Tidak, kupikir. Aku bisa mengajak orang lain," katanya, sambil perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan ketiganya—dengan Jonghyun yang merasa tertohok.

* * *

"Niel-ah, aku sudah menemukannya. Apakah benda yang hilang itu … sebuah permata?"

Di kejauhan, Daniel mengangguk pelan sambil melepas paksa seluruh rantai dan selang di tubuhnya. "Sialan. Kau punya sesuatu untuk memulihkan tenagaku, tidak?"

"Ada, sih, kau mau melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Seongwoo, mendekat kepada Daniel dan membantunya melepas borgol di tangannya.

Daniel menatap pemuda di depannya (seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Seongwoo), dan menggeplak bahunya pelan. "Yang ada malah aku yang semakin kesakitan, tolol," katanya—sementara itu Seongwoo mengelus-elus bahunya (jujur saja, geplakan Daniel tadi rasanya panas sekali, seperti terbakar). "Dimana permatanya?"

"Oh—Oke. Aku tidak sengaja mengambilnya dari kuburanmu. Jangan marahi aku, tapi rasanya aku ingin menyimpan benda itu," kata Seongwoo pelan. "Dan benda itu sekarang berada di kamar tempat aku akan beristirahat selama kita berada di tempat sialan ini."

* * *

Maafkan atas kelamaan apdet. UAS selesainya udah minggu lalu, baru aku apdet minggu ini T_T maaap! (Sesungguhnya setelah UAS terbitlah remedial T_T)

Dan juga, pibesdey buat Center kita, Kang Daniel. Aku bener-bener marah ke YMC soal Daniel yang nyaris pingsan tapi dia masih aja dateng ke _fansign_. Kokoroku serasa dicabik-cabik. Mana itu muka pucet banget. Cepet sembuh ya. Abis itu istirahat aja, gausah ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh mulu. YMC masih ngebikin Danyel kerja, gue bakar kantor YMC sama CJ E&M. _I meant it. Get well soon, and rest well! I hope the best for you_ , Kang Center!

Jangan lupa RNR!

Ps. Bias gue di Stray Kids ilang semua kecuali Changbin T_T


	7. Chapter 7

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

"Em, Jonghyun?" Dongho menghampiri Jonghyun yang kelihatan menyedihkan, sementara itu Minhyun langsung melengos pergi begitu mengetahui Dongho tidak memanggilnya.

Jonghyun kelihatan menyedihkan, dengan Changbin dan Felix yang setia memberinya puk-puk (dia betul-betul menyedihkan setelah insiden penolakan-secara-tidak-langsung-Minhyun tadi) "Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah," katanya singkat, setelah itu langsung mengusir Changbin dan Felix (yang dibalas dengan rengekan menjijikkan dari keduanya)

"Hyungseob dan Daehwi akan bergabung beberapa menit lagi, mereka bisa, kan, kau terima?"

"Asalkan mereka berdua tidak terlalu mengganggu seperti Changbin dan Felix, aku masih bisa terima," balas Jonghyun pelan, melemparkan bokongnya dengan keras ke kursi putar miliknya, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Kujamin, mereka tidak akan semenyebalkan kedua bocah itu—Lagipula mereka, kan, perempuan."

Mata Jonghyun langsung memelas menyedihkan. Dongho menyadarinya, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat, heran setengah mati pada orang yang biasanya galak (sebetulnya, sih, _tsundere_ , nggak galak)

"Ngapain kau?" tanya Dongho, berpikir sebentar. Lalu, dia langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi. "Minhyun menolakmu, begitu?"

"Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, bisa?" katanya memelas, lalu melemparkan kepalanya ke mejanya (Dongho langsung panik setengah mati, tapi tidak jadi panik waktu mengetahui pria itu baik-baik saja)

"Sori kalau tepat sasaran," cengir Dongho, sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Mereka di sini."

"Siapa?"

Dongho menatapnya heran. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehwi dan Hyungseob?"

* * *

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Seongwoo langsung mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya—seingatnya, dia meletakkan permatanya di situ. Dan Daniel, dia hanya duduk bersantai di ranjang Seongwoo, mengobservasi seluruh ruangan yang ditempati Seongwoo, sambil berdecak kesal.

"Tidak hanya ceroboh, tapi kau juga menjijikkan," komentar Daniel.

Seongwoo menatap Daniel malas. "Ada baiknya jika kau membantuku, bukan hanya duduk seperti itu," katanya.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo garang (tapi menggemaskan, sungguhan) "Hei!" pekiknya pelan, setelahnya cemberut lucu.

Sayangnya, Seongwoo sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, dan mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam salah satu loker—dia mesti melepasnya dari _frame_ loker dan membuang isinya ke lantai, setelahnya baru mengobrak-abrik isi loker itu setelah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Daniel kembali berdecak kesal, membuat Seongwoo langsung menatapnya tajam dan Daniel langsung memasang muka memelas ala _puppy_ -nya.

"Bantu. Aku. Mencarinya," kata-kata penuh penekanan Seongwoo langsung sukses membuat Daniel cemberut dan mulai mencari-cari barang yang hilang miliknya (Daniel terus menginstruksikan kalau barang itu benar-benar miliknya)

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pintunya menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan dua perempuan bermuka keruh, membuat Daniel terkejut, lalu menatap keduanya dengan lucu (dengan kepala miring sembilan puluh derajat, nyaris mirip dengan kucing yang sedang merajuk), sementara itu Seongwoo langsung mengkeret seketika ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Itu Daehwi dan Hyungseob, yang sudah bersiap untuk mengamuk.

* * *

"Setelah melihatmu mengkeret di depan Daehwi dan Hyungseob tadi, aku baru sadar kalau kau itu tidak lebih dari tipe lelaki takut perempuan," kata Jonghyun.

" _Said someone who's been rejected_ ," ejek Seongwoo pelan, memeletkan lidahnya, membuat Jonghyun nyaris melemparinya dengan pisau yang baru saja dibuatnya mengupas apel.

"Diamlah sebentar," kata Jonghyun, menyumpalkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulut Seongwoo, untuk membuatnya diam. "Nah, kalian Daehwi dan Hyungseob, kan?" tanyanya ke arah kedua perempuan yang berwajah (sangat) imut (tapi masih lebih imut Hwang Minhyun—KimJongHyun, 2k17). "Silakan marahi dia sepuasnya, karena dia sudah berhasil melepaskan muminya," lalu tersenyum miring (lebih mirip senyuman psikopat, menurut Seongwoo)

Daehwi dan Hyungseob kembali menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan garang, lalu setelahnya kembali menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Jangan khawatir, kami akan segera membuatnya mati dalam sekejap, serta memastikan muminya terus berada di sekitar Seongwoo."

"Baguslah," Jonghyun menghela napasnya lega. "Asal kalian tahu, mumi itu sekarang berada entah di mana, mencari barang yang hilang dari belatinya," katanya, menatap Seongwoo tajam. "Dan aku patut menyalahkan orang bodoh ini," lanjutnya, menunjuk Seongwoo (yang langsung protes)

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami bertiga selama beberapa menit?" tanya Daehwi.

"Bisa kami pastikan, kalau kau ke sini lagi, dia sudah tinggal nama saja," Hyungseob melanjutkannya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan senyuman manis dari kedua perempuan tersebut.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian bertiga."

Jonghyun melangkah ke arah pintu, dan pintu menutup dengan suara 'blam' pelan. Setelahnya, Hyungseob dan Daehwi langsung menatap Seongwoo dengan garang (lagi)

 _PLAK!_

Jangan kira kekuatan Hyungseob itu tidak seberapa. Buktinya, adalah bekas tamparan di pipi Seongwoo yang kelihatan sangat memerah (dan jelas bentuk tangannya) dan Seongwoo yang mengelus pipinya dengan sayang. Matanya melipir ke arah sebelah Hyungseob. Disana terlihat seorang Park-bangsat-Woojin yang sedang menyemangati Hyungseob untuk menamparnya lagi (disertai dengan umpatan pelan 'sialan-kau-Woojin' dari Seongwoo)

"Apa katamu? Sialan-kau-Woojin?"

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Seongwoo, membuat bekas tamparan yang tadi menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya (dan Seongwoo yang nyaris mewek)

"Maaf!" rengek Seongwoo pelan, membuat wajah mewek khas miliknya (malah menjijikkan, menurut Daehwi dan Hyungseob) "Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnyaaa!~"

Satu tamparan (lagi) kembali mendarat di pipi Seongwoo. "Jelaskan padaku. Sekarang. Jika alasannya masih bisa kuterima, kau kubebaskan, tapi kalau alasannya tidak dapat kuterima, lihat saja nanti," Hyungseob mengancam Seongwoo, sambil menatapnya garang.

"Dia nyaris membunuhku! Mana aku punya kesempatan lain untuk tidak membunuhnya coba? Pisaunya sudah berada dekat sekali dengan perutku! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain kabur tanpa parasut dan membunuhnya! Daripada aku mati muda, lebih baik aku membunuhnya!"

Jawaban yang tolol, karena setelahnya satu tamparan (lagi) mendarat di pipinya, kali ini oleh Daehwi. "Pantas saja Dongho menyalahkanmu. Kau yang salah, dasar jomblo."

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Yah, kecuali sakit yang dirasakannya di kedua pipinya yang memanas (dan memerah, berbentuk tangan)

* * *

"Kabur, kan, enak. Aku tadi mestinya tidak perlu dimarahi kedua nenek sihir tersebut, kalau saja kau menarikku, sialan," umpat Seongwoo pelan ketika dia menemukan Daniel telah terduduk di tempat antah berantah di gedung milik Jonghyun.

Seongwoo lalu melemparkan bokongnya ke samping Daniel, lalu melihat Daniel sedang berkonsentrasi memasang sesuatu ke pisau di tangannya. Dan demi boxer kelinci Dongho, wajah Daniel yang sedang berkonsentrasi seperti ini mirip dengan wajah konsentrasi anak kecil. Imut sekali—Seongwoo ingin menguyel-uyel pemuda jelmaan mumi tersebut, tapi diurungkannya ketika sadar dia sama sekali sedang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bisa-bisa Seongwoo malah diberi bogem mentah oleh Daniel.

Daniel, yang baru saja menyelesaikan pisaunya, melihat Seongwoo yang terlihat frustasi di pojokan tempat ruangannya berada sekarang. Bokongnya ditepuk-tepuk, menghilangkan debu yang mungkin saja menempel di bokongnya, lalu menghampiri Seongwoo dengan senyuman (atau seringaian)

"Ei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Seongwoo, ketika menyadari _puppy_ tersebut sudah berada dekat sekali dengan dirinya.

"Hanya ingin ini."

Setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Daniel menubruk Seongwoo, mengunci mulut mereka dengan ciuman panas (yang perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut, dengan tangan Daniel yang menjalar ke dalam celana Seongwoo.

* * *

HIH PART YANG PALING BAGUS DISURUH NGE-CUT DULU T-T

HEHE, HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!

(moga-moga di tahun 2018 aku dapet hape baru T_T *AMININ WOY BIAR CEPET DIBELIIN*)

apdetan khusus buat kalian yang menjomblo di tahun baru

gue juga lagi ngejomblo *ada yang udah pengen nampol*

(derita orang ldr-an T_T *mewek*)

 _lastly_ , jangan lupa buat RNR yaaaaak!


	8. Chapter 8

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

Sesungguhnya, Daniel hanya berniat menggoda Seongwoo, berani sumpah. Dia sama sekali tidak berani untuk mem'bangun'kan Seongwoo. Dan sekarang, dia menyesal. Karena, dia sudah berakhir, di bawah kungkungan Seongwoo, mendesah hebat dengan batang Seongwoo yang menancap di _hole_ belakangnya.

Dan setelah keduanya berteriak hebat, putih di mana-mana, Seongwoo langsung mencabutnya dari dalam _hole_ Daniel, lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. Dia ingin memuji kemampuan Daniel yang dengan sigap membawanya langsung ke tempat dimana ada tempat tidur bertirai. Romantis, sih, suasananya. Tapi kalau ada Ong Seongwoo disana, dapat dipastikan bahwa suasana romantis itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar saja.

"Lain kali, jangan menggodaku."

Daniel cemberut. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah kelelahan (sangat) dan Seongwoo masih saja tahan untuk menggenjotnya. Jangan bilang-bilang, tapi mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir semalaman penuh hanya dengan bercinta. Dia menyesal, sungguhan.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukannya hari ini!" Daniel kembali cemberut, membuat Seongwoo gemas dan kembali melahap bibirnya.

"Maaf," Seongwoo nyengir kemudian, membiarkan Daniel memunggunginya. Sekarang mereka mirip pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari," keluh Daniel kemudian, kembali menghadap ke arah Seongwoo.

"Terserah. Kau bisa menghisap orang, kan. Pakai saja para bajingan-bajingan Jonghyun," jawab Seongwoo enteng. "Aku mau tidur."

Ingin rasanya Daniel menggeplak Seongwoo, gara-gara pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya ingin tidur disaat dia sedang kesakitan setengah mati. Daniel sungguhan butuh ramuan leluhurnya sekarang, gara-gara bagian _hole_ dan pantatnya yang seolah mati rasa setelah diserang habis-habisan oleh Seongwoo.

* * *

Ponsel Minhyun terjatuh dari tangannya, sementara itu kepalanya (secara tidak sengaja) dijedotkan ke meja. Maklumi saja, dia baru saja lembur untuk mencari Seongwoo dan Daniel yang sudah tidak ada dimanapun, jadi, dia sekarang mengantuk.

Jonghyun melihatnya, jadi dia menghela napasnya perlahan lalu mengangkat tubuh Minhyun dari kursi yang didudukinya, lalu menggendongnya ke arah kamar milik Minhyun di kantornya. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Jonghyun memang memberi nyaris seluruh pegawainya kamar pribadi di tempatnya.

"Kalau memang tidak kuat kau harusnya tidak menahan diri," Jonghyun bergumam pelan, sementara itu Minhyun menggeliat di ranjangnya. Melihatnya, Jonghyun tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekat ke arah wajah Minhyun. Dengan begitu, Jonghyun dapat leluasa mencium keningnya.

Mata Jonghyun menyapu seluruh ruangan dan menemukan selimut kesayangan Minhyun yang bergambar Optimus Prime (bilang kalau Minhyun kekanakan dan Jonghyun tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu dalam sepersekian detik), yang lalu diraihnya dan dibuatnya untuk menghangatkan Minhyun.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ya," dan lalu mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut dan pergi dari sana.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Jonghyun tidak segera menyatakan perasaannya, itu karena Jonghyun tidak setolol Seongwoo (yang akan tertawa begitu saja ketika ditolak dan hanya akan mencari yang lain) yang dengan mudahnya tergoda dan nantinya akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sebut saja Jonghyun pecundang, dan Jonghyun hanya akan memakluminya begitu saja. Sok-sokan tegar diluar, namun di dalamnya dia sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti oleh Minhyun yang tidak peka dengannya.

Namun, Jonghyun tidak menyadari dua orang bocah yang dari tadi melihatnya dan berbisik pelan " _Kyeowo_ ~"

* * *

Seongwoo baru sukses membangunkan Daniel ketika dirasanya waktu sudah melewati tengah hari. Alasannya, tidak tega membangunkan Daniel gara-gara mumi itu kelihatan (sangat) imut ketika tidur. Jadi, Seongwoo memilih untuk menonton Daniel tidur, sementara itu Daniel tidur dengan pulas gara-gara dihantam semalaman penuh. Tubuh keduanya masih polos, jadi Seongwoo nyaris menerkam Daniel (lagi) melihat keimutan mumi itu ketika tidur.

Daniel sadar, dan dia langsung membawa Seongwoo berteleportasi ke kamar yang ditempatinya di kantor Jonghyun.

"Cepat ambil barangmu, dan kita kabur dari sini, daripada aku nanti ditahan lagi," perintah Daniel mutlak, lalu membantu Seongwoo untuk menyumpalkan berbagai barangnya. Matanya langsung menatap sesuatu yang berkilauan di antara tumpukan baju Seongwoo. "Apa itu permatanya?"

Seongwoo menghentikan sebentar aktivitas mari-membereskan-baju-nya dan menatap benda yang ditunjuk Daniel, setelahnya langsung mengangguk cepat. "Cepat bantu aku dan setelah ini kujamin aku akan membantumu, oke?"

Daniel hanya mengangguk lucu, lalu ikut membantu Seongwoo membereskan berbagai bajunya. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Daniel sudi membantu Seongwoo beres-beres, jawabannya adalah, dia berhasil 'dijinakkan' oleh Seongwoo. Jangan bilang-bilang, tapi itu tandanya Daniel masih menginginkan suatu malam panas bersama Seongwoo.

Dan Seongwoo?

Seakan peka dengan perubahan anjing manis itu, dia hanya menyeringai kecil, mulai memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya pada _puppy_ -nya itu.

* * *

Minhyun terbangun. Ditatapnya jendela, dan menyadari bahwa ini sudah siang, langsung terlunjak dan dengan panik pergi ke arah _pantry_. Ditemukannya Jonghyun yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya, sambil melahap perlahan _teriyaki_ yang tersedia.

Ditatapnya Jonghyun curiga, lalu ikut duduk di kursi yang tersedia, menatap pria itu (masih dengan tatapan curiga miliknya). "Masa, sih kau baru sarapan jam segini?" tanyanya tajam.

Jonghyun nyengir. " _Brunch_ ," katanya pendek, lalu menyuapkan lagi _teriyaki_ di piringnya.

Minhyun mendengus. "Dasar bos tidak becus," oloknya perlahan.

Jonghyun menatapnya tajam, sementara itu mata Minhyun menyisir seluruh dapur, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakannya. Dibukanya kulkas dan ditemukannya telur. Ditegakkannya tubuh dari kulkas dan menunjukkan telur itu pada Jonghyun.

"Hanya ada ini?" sarkasnya, lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju kompor dan mengambil teflon, lalu dia memilih untuk membuat _omurice_ , karena dia menemukan bumbunya dan tentu saja semangkuk nasi. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu menyuapkan sesumpit terakhir _teriyaki_ miliknya, lalu diletakkannya mangkuk dan piring yang tadi dipakainya ke tempat cuci piring otomatis. "Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati menyediakan beberapa bahan masakan di _pantry_ ," katanya tepat di telinga Minhyun.

Minhyun sedikit menegang, sementara itu Jonghyun nyaris terkikik geli waktu Minhyun langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya sesaat.

"Sudahlah. Aku perlu mengecek beberapa pekerjaanku dulu," senyum Jonghyun, lalu memilih untuk mengecup pipi Minhyun secara kilat dan setelahnya, kabur dari _pantry_ , tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

* * *

Setelah berhasil kabur dari tempat Jonghyun (lagi), sepasang anak adam tersebut sekarang sedang menikmati _quality time_ mereka sebelum Daniel bisa dengan nyaman melaksanakan ritualnya. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya dimaksudkan agar menjadi sebuah kecupan kilat, langsung berubah dalam sepersekian detik ketika Seongwoo memilih untuk menekan tengkuk Daniel dan memperdalam ciumannya, sementara itu tangannya menjalar ke bawah.

Daniel melenguh pelan di antara ciumannya, dan merasa butuh oksigen, dipukulnya dada Seongwoo perlahan. Setelah Seongwoo melepas ciumannya, mumi itu memilh untuk menyerang Seongwoo habis-habisan dengan memelorotkan celananya dan mulai menjilati batangnya.

"Daniel-ugh," panggilnya, dan _puppy_ itu menatap Seongwoo dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. "Pelan-pelan saja— _Akh_!"

Seakan tidak bisa diperingati, _puppy_ itu semakin menyerang batang Seongwoo habis-habisan, membuat Seongwoo mendesah keenakan. Setidaknya mumi itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat seorang Ong Seongwoo mendesah hebat seperti perawan yang baru saja akan diperkosa.

Ingat kalau dirinya dominan, Seongwoo langsung membalik keadaan. Setidaknya, di hotel _miliknya_ ini mereka tidak akan diganggu oleh siapapun—Lagipula ponsel Seongwoo sudah dihancurkan oleh Daniel ketika Daniel mengingat soal Minhyun yang berhasil melacak ponselnya. Jangan salah kira, Seongwoo itu bukan prajurit biasa. Dia keturunan _chaebol_ dan mau tidak mau dia harus mau diwarisi sebuah hotel di kawasan Apgujeong, jauh dari tempat Jonghyun. Dongho tahu, tapi dia tidak mengetahui lokasi pasti hotel ini dan Seongwoo sama sekali tidak mau membicarakannya lebih jauh dengan atasannya itu.

Seakan meminta persetujuan, Seongwoo menatap Daniel lembut sambil mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Daniel menatapnya garang (sudah Seongwoo bilang kalau Daniel menatapnya garang, dia hanya akan menjadi kucing yang ingin dikawini). "Aku sudah nyaris klimaks dan dengan santainya kau bilang begitu?" dan setelahnya mendesah hebat, lagi, dibawah kungkungan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo memilih untuk diam dan terus menyodok _hole_ ketat Daniel sambil sesekali mendesah, menikmati pijatan lembut dari _hole_ milik Daniel.

* * *

Pertama, aku tahu NC-nya gak hot. Maklum, emang aku udah kelas 2 SMA tapi aku sama sekali belum 17 tahun T_T. Kedua, maaf kalo aku ngilang beberapa minggu (sebulan lebih, ya kan? HUEHEHEh). Soalnya sekolahku jadi Full Day, dan nyaris ga ada waktu untuk nulis kelanjutannya gara-gara Full Day School minus peer itu kaya ga ada di kamus guru-guru sekolahku (aku pengen misuh)

Ketiga, aku bakal ngebales ripiu sekalian minta, reviewnya harus sampe 40 dulu, baru bakal dilanjut. Mau gak? BIAR GA ADA YANG NYIDER GITUH. Keempat, ada yang bilang kurang panjang, aku sleding onlen. seriusan

* * *

 **juhyeon** AKU SENENG KOK MEREKA GAK JADI OUT *mewek*

 **Jeon99Park** Minyeon sengaja dibuat pedes XD part anuannya udah dilanjut tapi aku tahu itu sama sekali gatau itu hot atau engga

 **makmumMasJonghyun** EH BOM RIPIU TERNYATA XD pengennya nyiksa Ong mulu tapi Ongnyel di part ini lagi mau anuan XD

 **minhoney** udah dilanjut anuannya ya beb :*

* * *

Makasih yang udah meninggalkan jejak disini. Aku sayang kalian semua /kecupin reader satu persatu/

Banyak reader tapi yang ripiu sedikit -,- minta disleding kayanya -,-

GAK RNR GA DILANJUT, makasih


	9. Chapter 9

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

* * *

"Mumi sialan itu berhasil menghancurkan ponsel Seongwoo," geram Dongho.

Daehwi di sampingnya hanya bisa menenangkan Dongho yang sedang dalam masa mengamuknya. Bisa-bisa pacarnya itu menghancurkan seluruh kantor Jonghyun (dalam sekejap, kalau kau mau tahu)

"Dan sekarang, kita tidak bisa melacaknya. Sama sekali," kata Minhyun.

Dongho terlihat berpikir keras. "Sepertinya aku ingat Seongwoo pernah membicarakan sesuatu tentang hotelnya—"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _hotelnya_?" potong Minhyun cepat.

"Dia diwarisi hotel oleh orangtuanya, meski dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengurusnya. Aku yakin dia disana sekarang," sahut Dongho. "Yang jadi masalah, dia tidak pernah membicarakannya denganku dan alamat hotelnya tidak ada sama sekali di catatanku."

"Brengsek," umpat Minhyun pelan. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana dia sekarang, karena ponselnya sudah hancur di tangan mumi sialan itu," lanjutnya frustasi.

Jonghyun yang tadinya hanya diam saja, menghampiri Minhyun dan menepuk punggungnya perlahan. Dia juga berpikir keras, bagaimana cara untuk menemukan pria tersebut yang sedang menghilang dengan seorang mumi, yang sialnya juga penting bagi seluruh penelitiannya tentang masa lalu. Setidaknya, dia membutuhkan _hacker_ paling kompeten untuk meretas—"Felix-ah, kau bisa meretas semua CCTV, kan?"

Felix mengerjap cepat, lalu telunjuknya menunjuk hidungnya. "Aku?"

Ingin rasanya Jonghyun melempar bocah itu dari ruangannya, "Iya, kau," katanya jengah.

"Aku masih butuh bantuan dari Chan _hyung_ dan Jisung, paling tidak. Tapi, ya, setidaknya aku bisa melakukannya," jawab Felix pelan.

"Coba kau retas semua CCTV yang ada di hotel di seluruh Seoul, bisa tidak?" kali ini Dongho yang berkata.

"Aku membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua-tiga jam untuk itu. Bagaimana?"

"Asalkan mumi sialan itu ketemu," Dongho menggertakkan giginya.

"Kapan?" dan dengan polosnya Felix bertanya.

"Sekarang, bocah!" seru semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu (minus Daehwi), menyebabkan Felix langsung kocar-kacir pergi ke ruang IT.

* * *

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal berdoa saja, semoga si sialan Jonghyun itu tidak mencoba untuk meretas CCTV hotelku," kata Seongwoo pelan, sementara itu Daniel menatapnya dengan tatapan yang … misterius? "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

"Tidak. Kupikir kau ingin meminta bantuanku soal itu," balas Daniel, menduselkan tubuhnya ke sela-sela tubuh Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menggeleng pelan. "Kau butuh istirahat, dan… menghisap beberapa orang, kupikir? Kita bisa menyamar nanti malam, lalu aku akan menemanimu mencari mangsa."

Daniel cemberut. "Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah cukup banyak menghisapmu sewaktu kita—"

Bosan dengan segala omelan Daniel, Seongwoo langsung mengecup kilat bibir Daniel lalu tersenyum padanya. "Akan kutemani, oke?"

Muka Daniel memerah seketika, lalu semakin menduselkan badannya di tubuh Seongwoo.

* * *

"Kalian bertiga bisa melakukannya," kata Jonghyun, menjeda sedikit. "Kan?"

Felix memutar kursinya. "Sebetulnya, sih, bisa. Tapi entah, ada banyak _bug_ di semua sistem—Ini jelas memperlambat kerjanya," katanya, cemberut. "Mulai tiga jam yang lalu Chan _hyung_ sudah mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, tapi tidak ada cara yang berhasil," lanjutnya kemudian, menghela napas pasrah.

Dongho menggertakkan giginya (lagi), sementara itu Minhyun menggeram pelan. "Ada cara lain tidak?"

Jonghyun berpikir keras. "Felix-ah, kau punya cara lain tidak?"

"Ada sih. Kupikir, tidak akan ada yang bisa _check-in_ ke hotel tanpa harus membayar—Setidaknya akan ada bukti tertentu bahwa mereka masuk ke hotel ini-itu," kata Felix.

"Bisa lebih dipersingkat lagi, tidak?"

"Jisung dan aku akan ke Bambam _hyung_ dan memintanya untuk meretas kartu kredit Seongwoo _hyung_. Dongho _hyung_ pasti tahu, kan data kartu kreditnya?"

Air muka Dongho berubah cerah seketika. "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku dari tadi, ya?"

Felix lalu nyengir. "Tapi, Jonghyun _hyung_ , kau tahu, kan, kalau kita meminta bantuan Bambam _hyung_?"

Jonghyun menggebrak meja seketika. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak meminta bantuan bocah sialan itu?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Felix terpaksa nyengir selebar mungkin. "Kita tidak bisa meretas kartu kredit—Aku berani sumpah itu lebih menyusahkan daripada meretas seluruh satelit," akunya pelan, sambil terus nyengir.

Sebetulnya Jonghyun sudah ingin menghajarnya sejak dia berkata bahwa ada banyak _bug_ di sistem. Jika dia meminta bantuan Bambam, sama saja dengan bunuh diri—sebetulnya, sih. Lagipula bayaran Bambam itu mahal. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan hartanya hanya untuk meminta bantuan dari peretas semacam Bambam. Keamanannya juga tidak terjamin—Bambam itu, jika dia terpengaruh sedikit saja semuanya bisa bocor ke tangan yang salah. Jonghyun frustasi—sungguhan. "Lebih baik cari cara lain daripada meminta bantuan bocah itu," geramnya.

Felix cemberut. "Ayolah Jonghyun- _hyung_!" paksanya.

"Pikirkan cara lain, aku tidak mau meminta bantuan bocah sialan itu," kata Jonghyun, sebelum melengos pergi dari ruangan Felix.

Minhyun memilih untuk menghampiri Felix dan memberinya _black card_ miliknya.

"Eh, tidak perlu, _Noo_ —"

"Gunakan itu untuk membayarnya, dan jangan bocorkan apapun tentang mumi sialan itu padanya, oke?" kata Minhyun, mengedip pelan.

Felix berbinar senang, sebelum, "CHANGBIN _HYUNG_ , AYO KE TEMPAT BAMBAM _HYUNG_!"

* * *

Minhyun menghela napasnya lelah. Jonghyun itu tipe orang yang sulit dibujuk, dan pintu ruangannya terkunci. Dia jadi tidak bisa memberitahu perkembangan tentang mumi yang sedang ditelitinya (sebut saja Daniel). Ingin rasanya Minhyun mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan paksa, tapi nanti dia diomeli Jonghyun, dan pada akhirnya dia yang mesti memperbaiki pintunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera masuk?" tanya Dongho, menyodorkan segelas teh hijau pada Minhyun.

"Pintunya terkunci—Terimakasih soal tehnya," Minhyun menerima teh tersebut dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Iya, hanya jika kau bisa mendobrak pintu tersebut secara brutal namun tidak merusak pintunya," kata Minhyun, menghela napasnya lagi.

Dongho terkikik pelan. "Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubunginya saja?"

"Sudah, dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

Dongho menyeringai jahil. "Kau menyukainya~" dendangnya kemudian.

Minhyun langsung menggeplak pria tersebut. "Menyukainya pantat kuda. Aku hanya takut dia menghancurkan ruangannya lagi—Bukannya aku menyukainya atau apa, hanya sebatas mengkhawatirkan bos, kurasa," decaknya pelan.

"Mengkhawatirkannya atau memang kau menyukainya?" goda Dongho (lagi).

Kembali, satu geplakan mendarat di (sekarang) jidat mulus Dongho. "Kau ingin kuhajar?" disesapnya lagi teh hijaunya, sebelum menghabiskannya dan melemparkan gelas kosong ke tempat sampah di seberangnya. "Hanya khawatir biasa. Sebatas karyawan dengan bosnya. Aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan ini lebih jauh. Lagipula—"

"Kau hanya merasa prihatin kepada Seongwoo," potong Dongho cepat. "Memang, sih, dari apa yang kudengar, Jonghyun memiliki sedikit—em, gangguan?"

Mendengar nama Seongwoo disebut, pipi Minhyun memerah perlahan. Setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Dongho, dia langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir.

"Itu benar," katanya. "Jonghyun bisa berubah menjadi _killer_ dalam sesaat jika _mood_ nya sedang buruk. Dan dari apa yang kita alami hari ini, dia baru saja mengalami hari terburuk di dalam sejarahnya sebagai arkeolog," lanjutnya, menyandarkan punggung ke tembok dibelakangnya.

Dongho manggut-manggut, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia paham dengan apa yang bisa saja terjadi pada Jonghyun sekarang. "DID?" tebaknya.

"Tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja, serumnya habis dan dia tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum dia disuntik serum. Ruangannya terkunci selama dia menjadi pembunuh, sementara itu dia menghancurkan seluruh barang di ruangannya."

Dongho mengernyit heran. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah, sekarang ada seorang staf didalam, dan aku khawatir dia membunuhnya—" ucap Minhyun, separo berbisik pada Dongho.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar siap untuk hal ini?" tanya Daniel sekali lagi, sebelum mengangkat belatinya setinggi kepala tepat diatas jantung Seongwoo.

"Bagian mana dari diriku yang tidak siap untuk hal ini, huh?" Seongwoo menyeringai pelan.

"Aku hanya berharap ini tidak akan sakit,"

Dan setelahnya, Daniel berhasil menancapkan belati tersebut tepat di jantung Seongwoo.

" _Dewa Seth yang Agung. Kupersembahkan tubuh ini untukmu_ ,"

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Hing~ sebulan lagi saya telantarkan cerita ini (nyaris dua bulan, bangke)

Kujamin, enam bagian lagi selesai. Kuotaku mau abis gara-gara aku pake main s*perst*r bts sama esemtaun.

Aku lagi suka Jaeyong. Ada yang bisa kasih saran epep Jaeyong yang unyu-unyu manis gitu? *kedipkedip bareng ongnyel*

Hal yang paling kampret itu ketika temen-temen satu angkatan pada ke bali semua dan yang gak ikut ke bali tetep disuruh masuk dan suruh buat karya tulis ilmiah rasa skripsi. Aku lagi bener-bener pengen misuh sekarang.

Ps. Saya lagi suka lagunya Baby Don't Stop (taeten), Boss (ensiti) sama Your Name-nya wanawan T_T

Pss. Fanfic yang Case Closed baru bakal dilanjutin kalo ini udah selese. Nunggu yah :P

Gak ada yang review? Aku discontinue, kalo bisa malah aku hapus ceritanya -,-

Aku benci sama yang nggak review. Readers-nya banyak lo. Nggak kasian sama aku yang udah susah-susah buatin fanfic ini buat kalian baca toh?


	10. Chapter 10

Antara Kutukan, Daniel dan Seongwoo

"Mudah saja, asalkan kalian membawa uangnya," Bambam menyeringai pelan sambil memutar kursinya ke arah Felix dan Changbin.

Felix mencebik perlahan, setelahnya menyerahkan sekoper penuh uang. "Lengkap dengan apa yang sedang kau butuhkan, _hyung_ ,"

Bambam mengerang puas. "Kalian memang _dongsaeng_ terbaikku~" lalu memeluk keduanya erat-erat. "Mana, sih datanya, kucarikan langsung."

Setelah terbebas dari pelukan brutal Bambam, Felix memberitahu nomor kartu kredit Seongwoo. "Hanya pemakaian terakhirnya saja," lanjutnya pelan, lalu mengawasi Bambam yang langsung 'cetak-cetek' di _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"Yakin hanya ini saja? Tidak butuh yang lainnya?" goda Bambam pelan.

Felix cemberut. "Ajari aku, _hyung_!"

* * *

Sambil menunggu Seongwoo tersadar, Daniel memilih untuk membiarkan pria tersebut menjerit-jerit tidak jelas di atas ranjang. Tentu saja dia tidak melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tidak sendirian disini, makanya dia merapalkan banyak-banyak mantra peredam suara dan pengunci pintu—siapa tahu Jonghyun dan orang-orangnya memilih untuk pergi ke sini dan mendobrak pintunya. Matanya memindai seluruh ruangan, berusaha mencari makanan—jangan pernah berpikir dia hanya butuh menghisap manusia karena faktanya, dia sangat menyukai _jelly_ , puding, dan makanan manis lainnya. Nyaris mirip seperti anak kecil, ujar Seongwoo waktu itu.

Mengingatnya, Daniel mendengus perlahan. Setidaknya, dia bisa memiliki Seongwoo seutuhnya—dan pria itu akan menjadi _pasangan_ -nya. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya jika mereka masih hidup (mungkin saja dia akan dibuang, tapi dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu, asalkan dia bersama Seongwoo)—dan kakaknya, jangan lupakan bajingan keparat itu.

Dia mendengus lagi, kali ini dengan kesal karena masih sempat-sempatnya mengingat kakaknya (yang sialan itu). Omong-omong, setiap kali dia bertemu Dongho, dia selalu merasakan suatu kilatan marah tersendiri dari Dongho, yang langsung membuatnya kesal setengah mati ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Dihempaskannya tubuh ke sofa, berusaha memikirkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir. Pertama, Seongwoo membangkitkannya, dan dia langsung tertarik pada pemuda slengekan tersebut. Lalu, dia menandainya, dan berusaha membunuh Minhyun berkali-kali. Wanita itu terus saja mengganggunya—dan dia paham betul kalau Minhyun _menyukai_ Seongwoo.

Mendesah pelan, dia mengecek perubahan Seongwoo—Namun, yang didapatinya hanya pemuda dengan tubuh Seongwoo, dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Matanya berkedip pelan, dan dia membungkuk. " _Selamat datang, Tuan_ "

* * *

Setelah misi-penyelamatan-Jonghyun dari dalam ruangannya (dengan mengorbankan seorang pegawai Jonghyun yang sialnya berada di sana), Minhyun cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang IT. Kabarnya, Felix sudah tahu dimana tempat Daniel dan Seongwoo berada, diikuti Jonghyun yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas di belakangnya, serta Dongho yang menatap Minhyun kesal. Sudah tahu kalau sebetulnya dia tidak perlu memperhatikan mumi itu dan _pasangannya_ lebih jauh, Minhyun malah semakin gencar melakukannya. Ingin rasanya dia melempar Minhyun dari lantai teratas kantor Jonghyun—mengingat kalau Minhyun seorang wanita, Dongho mengubur niatannya itu dalam-dalam (meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih ingin menghajar Minhyun supaya dia sadar kalau ada orang yang menyukainya tepat di bawah hidungnya!)

"Changbin-ah, dimana Felix?"

"Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu _noona_ ," katanya. "Tapi sekarang _noona_ disini, dan Felix bilang dia sebentar lagi dia da—" kata-kata Changbin terputus gara-gara pintu yang menjeblak dengan tidak elitnya, dengan sang pelaku yang sedang terengah-engah menyedihkan.

" _Kita sudah terlambat_ ,"

* * *

"Dunia sudah banyak berubah—Tapi kau sama sekali tidak berubah,"

Pipi gembil Daniel memerah seketika. "Te-terima kasih. Tapi apa tidak lebih baik kalau sebaiknya kita berpindah du—" dan pintu hotelnya menjeblak terbuka. Mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan pelan, sambil menyiapkan diri untuk menyerang siapapun itu yang berani membuka pintunya.

Seongwoo melihatnya juga, dan langsung menahan Daniel. "Kukira aku tahu siapa mereka," katanya, menyeringai pelan. Aura membunuhnya langsung terasa seketika—Dan orang di depan pintu itu langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam. "Sudah kuduga. Reinkarnasi dari _kakak_ mu tersayang, diikuti dengan dua orang manusia tolol dan dua orang bocah penakut."

Daniel menggeram. Dia sudah bisa menduganya kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari kakaknya. Dia sudah bersama Seongwoo sekarang, dan kekuatannya bertambah—Jadi dia siap untuk melawan siapapun itu.

" _Noona_ , kita benar-benar sudah terlambat," Felix yang terlampau gemetaran langsung memeluk Minhyun tanpa sadar, membuat Jonghyun melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya," Dongho menggeram pelan. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh bangkit, dewa keparat!"

Seongwoo mendecih. "Dan sang Raja sekarang sudah mengingat semuanya kembali. Bagaimana rasanya mati di tangan adikmu sendiri?"

"Setidaknya aku mati untuk melindungi dunia ini, brengsek!" dan dia langsung menghantam Seongwoo dengan tangan kosong.

Seongwoo sedikit goyah, namun dia berhasil berdiri tegak kembali. "Daniel, kau diam saja. Jangan coba-coba untuk membunuh yang lainnya, kecuali kalau mereka menyerangmu duluan," dan dengan itu, dia meninju tepat di perut Dongho.

Dongho terbatuk, namun dia masih bisa berdiri. Dibalasnya serangan itu dengan bogem yang mestinya mendarat tepat di wajah (brengsek) Seongwoo, namun pria itu menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia mendorong Dongho, yang langsung terlempar ke arah laci di seberang ruangan.

"Kupikir kau tidak selemah ini," ujar Seongwoo, lalu menuju tempat Minhyun.

Wajah Minhyun langsung memerah ketika dia menyadari bahwa hidung Seongwoo nyaris bersentuhan dengannya. Sontak, Seongwoo langsung tersenyum licik. "Kau menyukai pemuda yang tubuhnya _kupinjam_ ini, ya kan?"

"Kau bukan dia!" Minhyun nyaris memberinya bogeman, tapi menyadari _siapa_ Seongwoo sekarang, tangannya tertahan, dan Seongwoo mengembalikannya dengan sebuah tinju yang tepat mengenai perut Minhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, Ong Seongwoo! Katanya kau tidak akan pernah menghajar perempuan!" Dongho histeris—dan langsung menyerang Seongwoo dengan tangan kosongnya.

Daniel melihat semuanya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa _kakak_ nya (ehm, _reinkarnasi kakaknya_ ) itu lebih kuat dan lebih bertenaga dari yang dahulu. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari cara untuk menghentikan semuanya. Matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan—meskipun sebenarnya Seongwoo melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun. Tatapannya lalu terpancang pada belati yang tergeletak (mengenaskan) di lantai. Secepat kilat, diraihnya belati tersebut dan merasakan bahwa masih ada energi yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Seongwoo masih sibuk berkelahi (berantem, mungkin?) dengan Dongho, dan perhatian keempatnya teralihkan oleh Dongho yang nyaris tidak kuat bertahan.

Dia berpikir keras. Penglihatannya lalu terpancang pada Dongho, dan melempar belatinya ke arahnya, lalu menghentikan Seongwoo dari perkelahiannya. " _Biarkan yang lainnya bertahan, dan hanya bunuh dia. Aku bisa memanipulasi pikiran mereka masing-masing, dan setelah itu mari kita nikmati saja apa yang sudah kuinginkan sejak dahulu_ ," dan secara otomatis, Seongwoo terhipnotis dan mengangguk pelan.

" _Kau yang memanggilku kesini. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu,_ "

Daniel menyeringai tipis. Seongwoo berjalan ke arah Dongho, sementara itu mulut Daniel komat-kamit merapal mantra untuk memanipulasi seluruh pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dia memutuskan untuk mengubah memori-memori orang yang terlibat, sehingga mereka melupakan apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir, dan sedikit memodifikasi memori. Sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat keseluruhan memori Jonghyun, dan sedikit meninggalkan kejutan untuknya. Ketika melihat memori Changbin dan Felix, dia memilih untuk sedikit memodifikasinya—sehingga keduanya tidak melupakan apa yang seharusnya mereka ingat, juga sedikit memberi sentuhan di sana-sini supaya sedikit meyakinkan (dan menguatkan) memorinya.

Seongwoo meraih Dongho, menatapnya sebentar, dan sedetik kemudian, nyawa Dongho melayang begitu saja.

"Kerja kita disini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita beres-beres, dan ayo kita pergi dari sini," kata Daniel, menghampiri Seongwoo.

* * *

-5 tahun kemudian-

"Hwi-ah, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita dengan perut yang sedikit membesar itu menatap perempuan disampingnya yang terlihat menyedot ingusnya kembali. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tahu kalau aku tidak kuat, dia pasti akan kecewa padaku. Ditambah, ada kau. Tenang saja," Daehwi melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Lagipula dia seperti ini karena melindungi sesuatu—yang sangat berharga. Aku bangga padanya, Seob-ah" dia lalu tersenyum.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang pria bergingsul menghampiri keduanya, lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral—yang langsung disambar oleh Hyungseob.

"Kelamaan," protes Hyungseob pelan.

"Aku harus berjalan nyaris dua kilo dari krematorium!" Woojin memprotesnya balik. " _Aegi_ -ah, lihat _eomma_ -mu. Dia memprotesku habis-habisan hanya karena air minum!"

Hyungseob menggeplak Woojin pelan. Sementara Woojin mengaduh menyedihkan, Hyungseob menoleh lagi ke arah Daehwi yang terlihat menahan tawanya. "Sori, Hwi-ah. Minum saja airnya!" suruhnya pada Daehwi.

Daehwi memilih untuk meneguk air mineral di tangannya, lalu matanya menoleh ke arah Woojin. "Oh, iya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Waktu itu, kau kan sempat menghilang selama nyaris dua bulan. Kau terdampar di mana, sih?"

Woojin langsung berkeringat dingin. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, dimana dia menghilang selama dua bulan di negeri antah-berantah. Sebelumnya, dia telah berjanji kepada seseorang agar tidak membocorkan apa yang terjadi disana—terutama karena itu rahasia antara dirinya dan dua orang lainnya yang terlibat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian berdua. Dan lagipula, Dongho _hyung_ tidak akan menyukai hal yang kuceritakan ini," selanjutnya tersenyum tipis.

Daehwi menghela napasnya pasrah. "Oke. Tapi, kupikir itu _worth it_ untuk menyelesaikan _kepingan puzzle_ -nya," katanya kemudian, kembali meneguk air mineralnya.

Woojin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

* * *

END

Readers : WOE APAAPAAN INI GANTUNG BANGET ANJER

Biarin. Titisan Voldemort suka yang kayak beginian *digantung sama readers*

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MAU BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, DAN KOMEN! SAYA CINTA KALIAN! *kecup readers satu persatu*. Ga perlu minta sequel, yah. Ini udah selese. Udah mentok sampe sini. Bagi yang nanya rating em-nya mana, filenya dihapus sama kakak dan orang laen yang aku suruh baca dan ngedit. Akhirnya, ini final file-nya, langsunglah aku rilis. Buat kakak sama kesayangan saya yang naujubilah, makasih kalian udah mau bantu saya mem-beta-read fanfic abal gakjelas ini. Terutama, kamu (iya kamu) yang ngekritik sampe aku nangis-nangis lewat vidcall. Juga, cie yang sekarang udah wisuda lulus kuliah XD. Buat kakak, aku cuma mau tanya, kapan calonnya dikenalin sama aku wkwk. Juga buat para readers aku yang banyak. Aku sayang kalian semua, terutama yang mau komen. Aku gajadi nge-discon ini gara-gara aku tahu banyak yang nunggu cerita gakjelas macam buatan titisan Voldemort kayak begini. Selamat berlebaran juga bagi yang merayakan

ps. aku naik dua kilo gara-gara selama puasa aku buka pake gorengan mulu T_T

pss. jangan lupa support lee kaeun, sakuratan, sama noeppi di pd48 gaes

psss. ga komen, i'll hit chu wit dat ddu-du ddu-du (sori)

* * *

Omake

"Ayaaaah!"

Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu berlarian di atas pasir, sebelum tiba-tiba tersandung dan terjatuh. Pria yang dipanggilnya ayah itu segera meraihnya dan memastikan bahwa bocah itu baik-baik saja. "Lain kali hati-hati, ya," katanya, menoyor pelan dahi bocah itu ketika dia tahu bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Seongwoo- _hyung_ , _dia_ tidak mengganggumu, kan?" seorang pria menghampiri keduanya, lalu meraih bocah yang berada di gendongan Seongwoo.

"Kalau ayah sedang bersamaku, _dia_ tahu kalau ayah sedang tidak mau diganggu, kok papa!" bocah itu menjawab dengan ceria (meskipun masih ada cadel-cadelnya sedikit)

"Pintarnya Woojin ayah. Benar kata Woojin, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa, Niel-ah. Lagipula, dia hanya akan muncul ketika aku sedang _badmood_ parah," lalu setelahnya Seongwoo nyengir. "Aku masih merasa bersalah soal Dongho _hyung_ ," katanya kemudian, setelah melepaskan Woojin yang langsung berlarian lagi diatas pasir yang dibuat papanya.

" _I didn't regret it at all_. Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi. Kita ada di sini, dengan Woojin," Daniel tersenyum tipis, setelahnya langsung menghampiri Woojin yang terlihat berlarian dengan bahagia sambil memanggil kedua orangtuanya.

BENERAN END


End file.
